The Prophecy
by Maddie Tess
Summary: "Who do you suppose made the prophecy?" asked Edmund. The rest of the Pevensie's looked at him as if he were crazy. "I mean, the prophecy had to come from somewhere didn't it?"
1. Edmund's Discovery

**Chapter One – Edmund's Discovery**

It was five in the morning. Edmund sat in the library knowing that right now his older brother, older sister and younger sister were saddling up their horses for riding. They had of course invited him to come along, but he had refused, using the excuse that he was tired.

Peter and Susan had bought it, but Lucy had tilted her head and looked at him strangely. Edmund hated it when she did that. He felt as if she was trying to read him, and he hated being read. He did his best to give her a smile. Lucy smiled back, and then walked away.

They would be gone by now. He could picture them all in a perfect line galloping into the surrounding forests. Edmund sighed. He did have a late night and was tired, but that was not the reason he didn't want to go. The reason was that lately, he had been having a very strong 'feeling'.

It had all started one night when he was having supper with his siblings.

***FLASHBACK***

_There was plenty of food and Edmund was especially ravenous. So he didn't participate much in the supper conversation, but he still listened. They were talking about when they had first entered Narnia._

"_Can you imagine what would have happened if Mr Beaver hadn't of found us?" asked Lucy._

"_I expect the wolves would have found us eventually, and because we didn't know what was going on back then, we would most likely be dead." answered Susan, pretending she knew everything._

"_That would have been horrid! Still, it's lucky he found us." said Lucy._

"_And knew about the prophecy and...her" said Peter._

"_How do you expect he knew about the prophecy?" asked Lucy._

"_It had been around for a hundred years Lu, he probably heard from his parents." sighed Susan._

_Suddenly, a thought struck Edmund. It had never crossed his mind before and doubted if it had crossed his sibling's minds as well. _

"_Who do you suppose made the prophecy?" suddenly asked Edmund._

_The rest of the Pevensie looked at as if he were crazy. _

"_I mean, the prophecy had to come from somewhere didn't it? Before it was passed down l mean." pressed Edmund._

"_That's...a very interesting thing to ask Ed." Peter said. "I suppose it would have to have been Aslan, wouldn't it?" looking at his sisters for back-up._

"_I don't know Pete, wouldn't Aslan had said something if he did?" said Edmund._

_No one answered him then. They all looked deep in thought._

"_I'm going to go look in library to see if I can find anything on it." Edmund then stood up and walked out of the room towards the library. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That had happened 2 weeks ago. Ever since then Edmund had practically lived in the library, looking for an answer. He could find big books just about that particular prophecy, what the words meant, who it was about and when it had started, but nothing about who had made it.

One day, Edmund was looking on the bookshelves and came across a book called _The Plant Species of Narnia_. Normally, he would have found the title boring enough and skipped over it.

But, on this particular day, Edmund felt drawn to it. He picked it out and found that it was a thick, heavy book. He placed it on the table and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but then discovered it had a gold lock on it. The lock was dusty and old, but still strong. He looked around for the place to insert the key, but there was none.

Just as he was having a closer inspection, he heard footsteps in the hallway. Edmund's head shot up and without even thinking, he put the book back.

"Your majesty?" asked Mr Tumnus, poking his head into the library.

"Tumnus!" cried Edmund turning around. Tumnus jumped back a little at this sudden outburst, but quickly regained himself.

"Your brother requires your presence in the throne room."

"Oh, of course." and with that, Edmund practically ran from the room, leaving a very confused faun to follow him.


	2. Susan's Suspicians

"I'm worried about Edmund."

Peter sighed. Susan had always been the one out of the four of them who worried the most. He turned around in his chair to meet her.

"What do you mean?" he said, deciding to play dumb.

Apparently this was the wrong move as Susan's cheeks reddened.

"Oh stop pretending like you haven't noticed! Ever since that night we started talking about the prophecy he's been obsessed with it! He spends all day in the library reading and only ever comes out to either go to training or to eat!"

Peter stood up and put his hands on Susan's shoulders.

"Okay Su, I'll admit, I have noticed. Ed did seem a little jumpy at the council meeting this evening. But I really truly think that it's just special interest of his. Remember that time he was obsessed with dryads and spent every waking minute looking for one? He even wanted to interview one! He'll get over it Susan. Trust me."

Susan looked up at her big brother and saw that he wasn't lying just to make her feel better. He was saying the truth.

"Okay." She said. "But I'm going to keep an extra eye on him!" Then she stormed out.

Peter sat back down at his desk.

"You do that Su." he mumbled to himself as he went back to work.

Edmund was lying in bed facing the ceiling. His hands under his head. He couldn't sleep. And it was all because of that stupid book. Edmund couldn't stop thinking about it. When he thought about it even harder, there were some things that seemed strange. Why would a book about the plant species of Narnia have a lock on it? What could possibly be inside that someone wanted nobody else to get to?

Edmund came to the conclusion that whatever was in there had nothing to do with plant species. It was one of the most boring, oldest books in Narnia, so it obviously made a great place to hide something that no one ever wanted discovered. This, however, made the young king even more anxious to find out the book's contents.

When he could stand it no longer, Edmund rose and reached for his boots. He was about to put them on when he realised that if he walked down in his big, clunky boots, someone would most likely hear him. And the last thing he wanted was for him to be questioned about why he was up this late.

The floor was freezing against his bare feet. He ran as quickly but quietly as he could down to the library. He thrusts open the door and was unexpectedly met with a bright light. He squinted his eyes and shielded his face with his hand, unable to make out the figure.

"Hello Edmund."

Edmund looked up and found his older sister staring at him from one of the armchairs.

"Susan! Err...What are you doing down here?" he said, trying to act natural.

Susan shrugged. "Thought I would come down and choose out a book. I can't sleep."

Edmund relaxed a little, feeling better knowing that she didn't find this suspicious. Little did he know that she _did _suspect him, and that he was about to make a dreadful mistake.

"Yeah! Me too!" said Edmund smiling. He walked directly over to the books and picked out '_The Plant Species of Narnia'._

Susan narrowed her eyes as she watched this, a frown creeping upon her face.

_Why would Edmund want that old thing? _She thought. _I know everyone's interest and plants is most certainly NOT one of Edmund's. He must be up to something. _

Edmund turned towards Susan. In an instant, Susan's face was back to its smiling self. He didn't suspect a thing.

"We'll, I'll be off. Good luck finding a book!" he smiled as he walked out of the room.

But just as he was leaving, Susan caught a glimpse of gold and frowned once again. Where had that glint of gold come from? The book was green and didn't have any shiny material on it. It couldn't have been Edmund because he never wore jewellery, only his crown, and his crown was silver.

_Yes, _she thought, _he is most definitely up to something. _


	3. The Picture in the Book

**CHAPTER 3 – **

The next morning was Sunday. Edmund had nothing in particular to do, so he decided to try to see if he could find some clues about the book by its cover. He started with the book's cover.

It looked like a photo. On the sides, it had big, green trees overlapping each other and flowers of every single colour you could imagine. The shy was a clear blue with a few big, white, fluffy clouds. In the middle, there was just grass and a wide open space. Everything on the cover looked healthy and lively. He couldn't find anything wary.

He turned to the side of the book. In big gold letters it said '_The Plant Species of Narnia'. _But that was it. Edmund frowned.

_Who had written the book? Why doesn't it say the author? _He thought.

Then he turned to the back and found something even more surprising. There was nothing. The whole back of the book was just a dark, ugly shade of green.

_How odd. _

For the next few hours Edmund tried and tried to unravel even the smallest clue. But, he found absolutely nothing. Edmund finally gave into his temper.

"Stupid book!" he yelled. Nothing happened.

"Why the HELL do you have to be so-"(**As author of this story, I am sorry to say that Edmund Pevensie said some terrible words here that I have to cut out of the story.)**"hard?. Can't you just open?" Still nothing happened.

Edmund's temper flared and before he knew it, he was screaming at a book. "FINE! BE THAT WAY! I BET THE ONLY PERSON YOU'LL EVER OPEN FOR IS ASLAN!"

Edmund was about to throw the book across his room when, he had heard a click. He looked down and saw that the lock had cracked. Edmund was speechless. He carefully opened up the book and found a photo in the front cover. Before he even had a chance to look at it though, Lucy, Susan and Peter came bounding in.

"Ed! Is everything okay? We heard shouting and-"Lucy stopped short she saw the look of glee on Edmund's face. Edmund quickly told them the whole story from the start. They all looked shocked.

"Can we see the photo?" asked Peter.

Edmund placed the photo in front of them all. It was a photo of two people. Humans like themselves. One was a girl and the other a boy. They were both young and looked about the same age. They were standing back to back. They had dark brown hair that almost looked black and slightly tanned skin. The girl was smiling into the camera (or whatever it was that took the picture) with a wide grin, while the boy was only smiling slightly.

"They look exactly the same!" exclaimed Susan. "I wonder if their twins."

"Well, they'd have to be siblings at least" said Peter.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for stating the obvious Pete. We would have _never_ have guessed that!"

Peter swung his arm at Edmund but after years of training, Edmund's reflexes were sharp. He grabbed Peter's arm and swung him around instead. This caused Peter to than knock into Lucy, who tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry Lu! Are you okay?" said Peter, shooting a glare at Edmund.

Edmund looked at Lucy. She had got up and continued to stare of the photo. "Lucy? What is it?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment. "Their eyes" she said.

"What?" said Susan.

"Look at their eyes" she said. All four of them once again looked at the photo.

"They've both got brown eyes Lu" said Peter.

Lucy sighed. "Look at the boy's eyes. They're very serious and angry, as if his eyes could shoot daggers with them. The girl's on the other hand-"

"-are very happy and lively. They look as if their shining" finished Edmund.

"Exactly" said Lucy.

Susan and Peter looked puzzled. "I have absolutely no idea what you two are talking about." said Susan.

"Me neither" said Peter. "Their eyes look the same to me. Brown."

They were all quiet for a while before Susan, being mother to them all said "I think it's time we all went to bed."

Edmund sighed angrily, but was obedient. He started to put the photo back when he suddenly stopped.

"What is it now Ed?" asked Lucy.

"The pages. Look, they're all bounded together."

"Why, they are!" exclaimed Peter.

"There's something else hidden" Edmund stated.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe they're just stuck together because the book is so old and no one's opened it for years." said Susan.

Edmund handed her the book. "You try opening it then."

They all watched as Susan attempted to separate the pages, and fail.

"Okay, fine! You were right!" she shouted. "And, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed because I am tired!" and with that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Peter turned to Edmund and Lucy. "We'll deal with this in the morning. For now, put the book away and don't tell anyone else about it."

And with that, Peter walked out leaving Edmund and Lucy alone. Edmund turned to Lucy but found her once again staring at the picture...or the boy in the picture to be more precise.

"Lu? Why do you keep staring at him?"

Lucy's head shot up. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are" said Edmund smiling.

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the room.

Edmund chuckled and put the book under his bed. That night Edmund went to bed wondering why girls had such a temper...

...and if the pretty girl in the picture had one.


	4. Aslan's Warning

**CHAPTER 4 – ASLAN'S WARNING**

Edmund woke up to Peter shaking him.

"Ed! Get up!"

Edmund sat up in bed, still groggy and a little grumpy at being woken up so rudely.

"What?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Aslan's here to see us!"

Edmund suddenly found the strength to leap out of bed and race Peter to the throne room. Lucy and Susan were already there and next to them was Aslan.

"So, I finally see the four again."

All four Pevensie children smiled.

"We've missed you Aslan." said Lucy.

"I know you have dear one, but I have been away to help others who need me."

Silence filled the room. The Pevensie's looked at Aslan expectantly until Susan spoke.

"So why are you back now? I mean, not that we don't want you, but..."

"I have come back to warn Edmund."

Everyone turned to look at Edmund, who beforehand was grinning from ear to ear, but was now frowning.

"Edmund, am I right in thinking you opened the book?"

Edmund hung his head. "Yes"

Aslan looked shocked. "Do not hang your head young one, for you have done something no brave soul had done before."

Now it was Edmund's turn to look surprised. But before he could speak, Aslan explained.

"That book held a tremendous secret for many years. That secret will change you and the rest of Narnia forever. So now Edmund I give you a choice. You can either accept the secret and what comes with it, or put it back in the book and let it wait for another."

Edmund didn't even have to think to know what he wanted. "I accept."

Aslan looked at him carefully. "I do not think you understand Edmund. Once you have started to unlock the secret, there is no turning back. You must see it to the end. This will not be easy. It is a dangerous path, with many obstacles and fears you must overcome to succeed."

Here Aslan paused to look at Peter and Susan.

"When you all first came, Peter took charge. He led my army into battle and put on a brave face while inside he was terrified. Susan, using her gentleness, looked out for you all and was a role model for all the females of Narnia to follow."

Aslan paused, as if thinking about what to say next. Minutes passed by before he spoke again.

"Peter and Susan, what I am about to say next is only relevant to Edmund and Lucy. I would like both of you to leave the room and when Edmund and Lucy come out, please do not ask them what I have said."

Peter and Susan both looked a little disappointed, but were obedient. Aslan then turned back to look at both Edmund and Lucy.

"Now, do not misunderstand me. You also played a vital role in making Narnia what it is today. But now it is your turn to lead Narnia. Lucy, I know you feel intimidated by Susan. Her grace and gentleness makes her a powerful figure and you feel as if you will always be her shadow, behind her and unnoticed."

Lucy looked at the floor as Edmund stared at her. "Lu, it this true?"

Lucy looked up and started to cry. Edmund gave her a hug and dried her tears with his sleeve. She quickly stopped crying so Aslan could continue talking.

"Edmund, I know you also feel like a shadow. But unlike Lucy, you want to stay as Peter's shadow."

Edmund cringed and now it was Lucy's turn to stare.

"Edmund, why on earth would you _want_ to stay a shadow?" asked Lucy in disbelief.

Edmund couldn't speak or even look at Lucy, so Aslan answered for him.

"Because dear one, Edmund feels like he doesn't have the strength and courage to be like Peter and be a leader. He feels as if he can never live up to reputation he has. Because of his past mistakes, he thinks he is unworthy to ever step out and become an individual."

"Now is the time for you Edmund and Lucy, to break out of these shadows and become your own people. Unlocking this secret is a task only you two can do. Peter, Susan and anyone else can know nothing about it, nor can they help you. If you try to cheat and take the easy way out, you will fail and all hope will be lost. To set you off on the right foot, a clue will be waiting."

Edmund and Lucy stood there dumbstruck. By themselves? No Peter or Susan to help them? They could barely believe it. They looked at each other and back to Aslan, but found him gone.

They were alone.


	5. Decoding the First Clue

**CHAPTER 5 – DECODING THE FIRST CLUE**

"What do we do now?" asked Lucy.

Edmund looked at her. "He said a clue would be waiting. We should find that first."

Both of them thought for a while until Lucy shouted "The book!"

"What?"

"We should look in the book! That's where this whole thing started anyway."

A look of realisation swept across Edmund's face. "Lu, that's brilliant!"

Lucy beamed as Edmund opened the door. Peter and Susan were talking in hushed voices but stopped when they came out. They looked at them, expecting them to tell them what was going on, but silence filled the air. Until Edmund got irritated.

"We've got to go." he said starting to walk off with Lucy following.

"Wait!" shouted Peter. "Y-You guys know you can always talk to us if you need help, right?"

Edmund and Lucy exchanged a look. "Sure, we know." answered Lucy.

Then they walked off leaving the two oldest.

Edmund threw open the door to his room. "Whoa! Talk about paranoid!"

Lucy frowned. "They just want to help Ed, he's not being paranoid."

Edmund rolled his eyes as he shut the door. "Okay fine. Can we focus on the clue please?"

Lucy jumped onto his bed as Edmund retrieved the book from under his bed. When he came back up, he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"The book. It's been moved. I placed it in the corner underneath my bed and now it's as if it's been shoved under their in a hurry."

Lucy looked at him. "And you say Pete's being paranoid. Come on, open it already!"

Edmund opened to book and once again found the photo. He put it aside and inspected the rest of the book. This time however, the pages were not bounded together. They were each separate, but all blank. Edmund looked at Lucy. She sighed and took the book from him.

Edmund occupied himself by looking at the photo. It was exactly the same from last time. The boy was still serious and the girl was...still beautiful. He stared into her eyes. He felt as if he was getting lost in a trance when Lucy shouted.

"Here!"

Edmund looked up irritably. "What?"

Lucy looked hurt. Edmund sighed.

"I'm sorry Lu. I was just thinking hard. What did you find?"

Lucy smiled again. "The first clue." she said proudly.

Both of them looked down at the page before them.

_Well done to you,_

_you've opened the book,_

_found the photo of two,_

_but have a closer look._

_Never seen them before,_

_but because of them your alive,_

_talk to Aslan,_

_and they will arrive._

_However, heed my warning!_

_Close relationships will be forming._

_These two will steal two more hearts,_

_able to outwit anyone,_

_for they are very smart,_

_but never __**ever**__, will they be torn apart._

Edmund and Lucy were speechless. Edmund grabbed the photo of the girl and boy and looked at it.

"This is who were expecting Ed. This is whose coming." said Lucy. "We've got to prepare for their arrival."

"Too late." said Edmund.

Lucy's head shot up. "What?"

"Look at the second verse Lu."

Lucy looked and reread it. "So?" she said.

"We've already talked to Aslan."

Lucy looked back down and seconds later a gasp came from here.

"But that means...

Edmund looked up to meet her gaze.

"Their already here."


	6. The Figure through the Window

**CHAPTER 6 – THE FIGURE THROUGH THE WINDOW**

_**3 MONTHS LATER...**_

Edmund heaved a heavy sigh and climbed onto his already saddled up horse, Phillip. He took a minute to get into a comfortable position while Phillip finished off the last of his carrots. He looked over at Lucy, who was trying to wake herself up by slapping herself.

"Lu" he groaned. "Stop it, you'll hurt yourself."

She stopped and looked at him, her face full of exhaustion. She was only 14 years old, and yet she had already experienced bags under her eyes. Her face, usually rosy, was a pale white colour. Her eyes were no longer dancing, but instead showed sadness.

Lucy didn't say anything back. She simply kicked her horse, Bella, gently to trot. Edmund followed, his eyes scanning the fields for the 92nd time. And yes, he had been counting.

* * *

><p>Peter looked out the window to see his younger brother and sister riding off into the woods. For the past three months, Edmund and Lucy had been so secretive and quiet, always deep in thought. They had risen every morning, even earlier than the servants, to go riding. What they were looking for he didn't know, and it was driving him crazy.<p>

"Let's go over the clues again" he said to Susan.

Susan flicked over some pages and read them out to him. "First of all, three months ago they came out of the drawing room proud, so it must have been something they wanted to do. Secondly, they have gone riding every morning every day since, so they are obviously looking for something. And last of all, Lucy hasn't smiled once for the past month."

Peter turned around. "Remind me while that last one is a clue again?"

"Because I know Lucy. When everything is fine and dandy, she can't stop smiling. Even when things aren't looking so good she keeps it on. The only thing that manages to wipe it off is when something terribly bad has happened or is going to happen."

"I see" said Peter. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know!" Susan cried before pausing for a minute. "But I think we are looking for the wrong thing. I think we should be looking for the reason why Aslan doesn't want us to know."

* * *

><p>The Pevensie children were sitting in the drawing room waiting for them to be called for supper. Since none of them were in the mood for talking, they each occupied themselves. And since Edmund had nothing to do, he looked around to see what his siblings were doing.<p>

Peter had his head in a book called _'Unicorns, Are They Still Out There?' _Edmund personally found that title just as boring as _'The Plant Species of Narnia'_, but to avoid an argument with the already annoyed Peter, he didn't say anything.

Susan was completing her needlework. Every once in a while she let out an irritated sigh when she had done a stitch wrong and had to redo it. Edmund wasn't the slightest bit interested in needlework, and when Susan had first come to Narnia she hadn't been either. But overtime she had developed a taste for it and lately couldn't get enough of it.

Lucy was over in the corner sitting at her desk with a pot of ink, a feature and stacks of paper. She had insisted that she design her own dress for the upcoming ball celebrating her birthday. At first she had countless ideas, drawing every one of them. But as she thought deeper about each design, she tossed them into the fire. Now she sat tapping her pen against the desk waiting for an idea to come to her.

Edmund considered going over to talk to her, but decided against it. She and him had already talked enough that day. So he continued to sit comfortably in his favourite armchair, trying to guess what was going to be served for supper, when he heard a sharp thunder noise.

All four of them jumped and turned around towards the window. Wind whistled harshly outside causing the trees to wildly thrash into each other. Bolts of lightning struck the sky and were dangerously close to Cair Parvel. They thought it strange that the weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worst, but eventually they all got back to what they were doing. Except for Lucy.

She left her little table and stood looking out the window. No one had noticed her move; either that or they didn't care. Lucy had innocently been looking outside, when she suddenly felt an urge to open the window. So she did. A rush of cold wind entered the room immediately blowing out the fire in the fireplace and whipping their faces making everyone icy cold.

"Lucy! What's wrong with you? Shut the window for heaven's sake, before we all freeze to death!" shouted Susan.

Before Lucy had time to retort, a figure jumped though the window. His jump had been so swift and smooth that none of them reacted fast enough. By the time Peter and Edmund had drawn their swords, the figure had his sword against Lucy's throat.

"Nobody move." he said in a dangerously low voice.


	7. Not Who He Seems To Be

**CHAPTER 7 – NOT WHO HE SEEMS TO BE **

Lucy was terrified. She hadn't meant for this to happen, and now she had a stranger holding a sword to her throat. Lucy knew it was a 'he' because of his features. He was pressing her so hard against himself that she could feel his stomach muscle. He was in shape. His arms were also notable. One of them was holding the sword to her throat, so it was within view, and the other was holding her tightly around the waist. She knew she was wrong in thinking this, but from what she could feel, she was impressed.

He was about 20 cm taller than her, so her head was resting against his chest. She felt his chest rise and fall softly and slowly which she thought was strange. Two of the finest swordsmen, her brothers, had their swords pointed at him. Why wasn't he panicking? His breath was also warm and smelt of mint. Wait, mint? She didn't think you could get that in Narnia.

"Let her go" said Peter steadily. He and Susan had lowered their weapons but Edmund's was still up.

The figure didn't answer. Instead he leaned down and whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

Lucy looked up at the figure to see his face, but he had a helmet on. "And my brothers and sister?" she whispered.

The figure looked up then leant down to whisper to her again. "I won't hurt the blonde one because he seems like he wants to sort this out with words. I won't hurt your sister because...I dunno, she seems nice. Not so sure about the other one, he seems as if he's going to pounce on me any second now."

Lucy had to hold back a giggle. She knew this wasn't the time to laugh.

"What are you telling her?" demanded Edmund.

"Geez, he's nosy. Can I tell him to just back off a little?" said the figure to Lucy.

Lucy couldn't hold it back this time. She giggled, and instantly regretted it. A look of utter shock crossed her sibling's faces. They were completely speechless. Peter's mouth opened and shut repeatedly, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, I'm letting her go!" he announced. He released her and put his sword away. She looked at him, this time shock crossing her face. She immediately ran to stand between her two brothers. When she turned to look at him again, he had his helmet off. Silence filled the room.

It was the boy from the picture.

He had on a small smile and looked few years older than he did in the picture. Lucy gasped. He smile grew a little bigger at her reaction. But it was wiped off his face as he looked at Edmund, who was still standing in his fighting position.

"Hold your sword mate, I want you to meet someone." he said. He leaned out of the window and whistled. Then he turned back to them and said "This could take a while. You might want to sit down."

None of the Pevensie's moved. The boy looked confused. "What?" he asked. "You don't actually think I'm going to hurt any of you do you? I swear on Aslan's mane I'm not!"

The Pevensie children relaxed a bit. Lucy smiled at him and he gave her the same small smile back. Susan noticed this and made a mental note to question her later. Edmund lowered his sword.

"So who's this 'someone' I have to meet?" he asked. "Because I'm warning you now; I only like people who have certain qualities."

The boy turned his gaze towards him. "Well, what qualities would a person have to have for you _not_ to like them?"

Edmund thought for a while before answering. "A too ladylike, snobbish girl who loves to flirt and wails when she gets dirt on her dress or something stupid like that."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "I completely agree with everything you just said, but I have to ask, what do you mean when you say 'too ladylike'?"

"When a girl always tries to be graceful and polite."

Susan gasped. "But...I always try to be Ed! Does that mean you hate me?"

"Of course not Su! I mean, you are naturally graceful and polite in front of the public, but when it's just us you're yourself. I hate girls who always put on an act in front of everyone and never gives it a break."

Susan smiled and clapped her hands together. Her eyes filled up with tears. "Oh Ed! Do you really think of me like that? That I'm naturally like that? That's so sweet of you!"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Yes I do. Now can we please drop it?" But Susan didn't. Instead she gave him a hug so tight that he had to ask her if he could breathe again.

The boy stood by the window with his arms crossed watching all this. His small smile was still there and Lucy continued to stare at it. That was until he caught her staring and she turned away blushing. Then his smile only got bigger.

"So Edmund, what if a girl doesn't put on an act at all?" he questioned.

"What?"

"I mean, what if a girl is completely herself all the time and therefore, isn't ladylike at all? Would you like her then?"

Edmund's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't know" he said. "I don't believe I've ever met anyone like that before."

Just as Edmund finished saying this, another figure came through the window. But unlike the boy, she came in panting.

The boy looked up at Edmund. "Well get ready" he said.


	8. Edmund's Gorgeous Guest

_Hello to all my beautiful fans out there! I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and giving me such encouraging reviews! Also those who have added my story as a favourite. In particular, I would like to thank:_

_v823queen_

_mustanggirl79_

_Nes4597_

_dramaticgeek_

_helikesitheymikey_

_tapdancer10_

_Ali_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 – EDMUND'S GORGEOUS GUEST<strong>

Everyone's eyes were on her. They couldn't see her properly because there was still no light in the room. Susan and Lucy immediately went about the room relighting the fireplace and candles. When there was enough light they clearly saw who it was, the girl from the picture. To Peter, Susan and Lucy she looked exactly the same, but to Edmund she looked different.

She was shorter than him but a little taller than Lucy. Her tanned skin looked so smooth he thought that if he touched it would feel like silk. Her hair was full of loose curls which draped over her shoulders and was such a dark brown it almost looked black.

She was wearing a white shirt at least two sizes too big for her, but was secured around the waist with a thin, black belt. Attached to her belt was a sword with a silver hilt with some words engraved on it, but it was too small for him to see. Her black pants hugged her and looked as if they had been taken up in a hurry. On her feet she wore a pair of black leather boots with about a 5cm heel.

She first walked to Peter, gave him a smile and shook his hand. Next she shook Susan and Lucy's and added a little curtsy to show her respect towards the queens. Then she came to Edmund and offered her hand. He took it (and he had been wrong, it felt even softer and smoother than silk) in his rough hands. It felt so small in his and as he looked into her eyes he could feel himself drowning.

Her eyes were a deep, deep brown and Edmund felt as if he could get lost in them forever, which he didn't think he'd mind so much. They were shining and the longer he looked into them, the harder it got to look away.

They both stopped staring when the boy at the window coughed loudly. They both looked at him and saw he had a small frown on his face as he looked back and forth from her to Edmund.

Before he could say anything the gong went, announcing it was supper time. The boy and girl got quite a shock from the unexpected noise and looked at the Kings and Queens.

"Say, why don't you join us for dinner...sorry, what are your names?" asked Susan.

The boy suddenly turned to the girl and gave her, what the others thought, was a pleading look.

"My name is Jessica and this is my brother Kale." she replied. To Edmund her voice sounded soft and sweet, and he was silently begging her to say his name.

"Well, I'm Susan, this is my older brother Peter, -"

"And your younger brother Edmund and younger sister Lucy. We know. We've been in Narnia for a while now." said Kale somewhat coldly.

Susan looked confused but soon recovered. "Okay then, would you like to join us for supper? We are having our cook's famous raspberry tart for dessert."

Jessica looked delighted and opened her mouth to accept, but Kale beat her to it.

"No thank you. It's about time we left actually."

He turned towards the window as Jessica closed her mouth and followed.

"Wait!" cried Edmund. "Where are you going?"

Jessica turned around. "We need to find somewhere to stay of course. We have to sleep somewhere."

"Well, why not stay here?" offered Lucy. "It's not like we don't have the room here, and we would love to have you as our guests!"

Kale's eyebrows knitted together, but relaxed before looking at Jessica.

"You're choice Jess."

Jessica thought for a moment before answering.

"I suppose one night wouldn't hurt."

"Excellent! Come with me Jessica! You can have the room opposite mine." Lucy cried. She took Jessica's hand and led her out of the room. Kale stood watching his sister go when Edmund came to his side.

"I'll show you to your room. Come with me." smiled Edmund. But Kale could see right through him and could tell Edmund's smile was a false one. He didn't answer and let Edmund lead him out of the room.

When they were gone Susan shut the door and turned to Peter.

"This is it!" she hissed.

"What?" asked a confused Peter.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see the way Ed and Lu were acting around them? This has something to do with what Aslan asked Ed and Lu to do!"

Peter looked at Susan with shining eyes. "So what do you think their up to now?" he questioned.

Before Susan had time to answer though, a giant roar came from behind them.

It was Aslan.

They both stared at him until Aslan answered their unsaid question.

"I am here to ask: did neither of you listen to what I told you?" he asked sadly.

Peter and Susan looked confused. "You asked us not to ask them what you told them. We have not asked we are instead just trying to find out through other ways what you told them so we can help." stated Susan proudly.

"Yes, I did indeed. But you misunderstood my interpretation. Although you want to give your help, and one cannot blame you for that, Edmund and Lucy do not require it. You see Peter and Susan, now is the time for Edmund and Lucy to prove themselves worthy of their throne."

Peter frowned. "But who do they have to prove it to Aslan? Su, I, the whole of Narnia, and even you think they are completely worthy of their titles."

Aslan smiled. "True, but there are two people who think they should not have been crowned king and queen of Narnia. Instead of trying to figure out Edmund and Lucy's mission, try to figure how they are and why."

With that, Aslan disappeared, leaving Peter and Susan to themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it! Please review! I welcome any kind of feedback or questions. <em>


	9. Breakfast with the Guests

_Hey guys! I'm still posting, but I'm not receiving any reviews. Please review, I need something to work with here! Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet, so like Kale said, get ready!_

**CHAPTER 9 – BREAKFAST WITH THE GUESTS **

As soon as Lucy led Jessica away from the room she started a conversation.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"Thirteen. How about you?"

"Same! Where are from?"

Here Jessica paused and looked at Lucy. "In what world are you referring to?"

Lucy laughed. "Our world."

"Oh, well then I'm from Australia."

Lucy pouted. "I'm from England. I was hoping we could meet up in our world if we didn't live to far apart."

Jessica felt bad for Lucy, but then brightened up. "Don't worry! We can become pen pals!"

A smile suddenly returned to Lucy's face. "That's brilliant! Before we leave give me your address and I'll give you mine."

Lucy then slipped her arm through Jessica's and together they walked down the hall laughing and quickly becoming the best of friends.

Unfortunately for Edmund, his time with Kale was the exact opposite. Since leaving the room none of them had spoken a single word. As Edmund cast a side glance at Kale, he saw that he showed no expression on his face and it didn't look as if he'd be talking any time soon. So, as king and having being trained for this, he started a conversation.

"You've been to Narnia before haven't you?" he asked.

Kale looked up. "Yeah, we came to make the prophecy for you guys."

"So this is your second time?"

"Yeah"

Here both of them paused, unsure as to what to say next. Edmund looked down at the sword in his hand.

"Your sword looks well-made, who made it?"

Kale looked down and inspected it. "I wouldn't know, it's not mine."

Edmund turned to Kale with a shocked expression on his face. "Whose is it then?"

Kale looked down and didn't say anything else until they reached his room.

"See you in the morning then." said Edmund.

"See you." said Kale. Then he shut the door as Edmund walked away.

Edmund and Lucy were sitting at the breakfast table when Kale and Jessica walked in together.

"Good morning!" Jessica greeted cheerily.

"Morning!" replied Lucy. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes thanks." she said.

Silence filled the room as they sat down and started to fill their plates with food.

"Say, Kale, Peter and I were wondering whether you'd like to join us for a friendly spar this morning after breakfast?" asked Edmund.

Kale head shot up but refused to meet anyone's gaze. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Kale hung his head. Seconds passed before he answered again. "Because I don't exactly know how to use a sword."

Edmund's mouth hung open and Lucy just stared in shock at Kale. Edmund turned to Jessica.

"Do you know how to use a weapon?"

Jessica nodded. "I can use a sword, but I'm absolutely hopeless at using a bow and arrow."

Edmund and Lucy just stared at them, waiting for an explanation.

Kale suddenly got angry. "Look, to understand properly, we gotta tell you exactly how we made the prophecy!"

Now Lucy, although she was ladylike and was not one to shout, did not appreciate being yelled at when she had done nothing wrong.

"Well then tell us instead of screaming at us!" she said loudly. Kale stared at her. He had never had a girl scream at him before and no matter how pretty she was he didn't like it. He took a deep breath to steady himself before answering back.

"We can't. Peter and Susan are about to walk in any minute."

Edmund was confused. "Why can't they here?"

Kale looked at Edmund like he was an idiot. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" asked Lucy.

This time Kale didn't say anything. He just leant back in his chair and looked at Jessica to explain.

"Didn't Aslan speak to you?" she questioned.

"Yeah." they replied slowly.

"And didn't he explain that this 'unlocking of the secret' would have to be done without Peter or Susan's assistance?"

Lucy and Edmund nodded their heads.

"So we are part of it. You need us and we need you for it to be completed. We know you already received the first clue from Aslan to help you, and our story is the second. Unfortunately, it would take a fair bit of time to explain it."

"How about after breakfast we meet in my room then?" suggested Lucy.

"Sounds good to me." said Kale.

Jessica shook her head. "Peter and Susan will get suspicious. What reason could we possibly have to hold a meeting when we met only hours ago? No, that won't work. How about we say we are going riding together and say Kale and I want to see the Narnian landscapes?"

This time it was Edmund who shook his head. "No, Peter's busy but Susan hasn't got any plans. She'll want to come. We have to pick a time when both of them are busy but we're free."

"Okay, when are they both busy next?" she asked.

Edmund thought for a while. "This afternoon. Susan has archery practice and Peter has a fitting scheduled for some new shirts."

"That won't work. Kale and I are busy. How about tomorrow morning?"

"No, I got early morning training. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nope, I'm busy."

"Doing what? You said yourself you just got here. How can you have plans already?"

"Do I invade into your personal life Edmund Pevensie? How about Tuesday afternoon then?"

"That's a whole week away!"

"But are they free?"

"Yes but-"

"Edmund, unless you can spare a morning before then, we're going to have to settle for that."

"Fine! You okay with that Lu? Kale?"

Both Edmund and Jessica turned to look at them. Lucy was staring at them with an open mouth, completely in shock. Kale eyes were as wide as saucepans.

"Holy shit! It's true then!" he finally said.

"KALE! What have I told you about swearing?" yelled Jessica.

"Sorry Jess, but it's true! Aslan was right!"

"What?"

"Aslan came to me last night and told me something very interesting about you Jess,"

"Well, what was it?"

"Can't say. Told me I can't say anything to you."

"Are you allowed to tell _anyone?_"

"Yeah, I mean I already told Lucy."

"Wait. You told a girl you met hours ago, but not your own sister! Come on Kale!"

"Aslan's orders Jess. Don't worry, I can tell you eventually. Just relax. Plus, the only reason I told Lucy is because I need her help!"

"Okay fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to drop it!" she murmured.

"Um, excuse me Kale, but what do you mean by Aslan's orders and that Aslan came to you last night?" asked Lucy.

Kale gave Lucy a look. When she wasn't getting it, he leaned across the table. "I already told you, remember?" he said in a hushed tone.

Lucy crossed her arms. "No, you didn't. You just told me about Jess. You didn't even mention Aslan once!"

"Really? Oh. Well then I'll tell you later." he said, adding a wink. Lucy blushed and tried to hide it.

"Hello! We're still here!" said Jessica, waving her hands. Kale rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kale! What did you mean when you said a while ago you don't _exactly _know how to use a sword? You either do or you don't." questioned Edmund.

"I'll explain it to you all when we have our meeting next week, okay?" said Kale irritably.

Everybody ate in silence for a while until Jessica spoke again.

"You do realise I'm never going to forgive you for this Kale." she threatened.

Kale directed his rare small smile at his sister. "Yes you will Jess. You always do."

"Shut up!" she said while Edmund and Lucy snickered.

"Got something to say Edmund?" she said darkly.

Edmund sat up straight in his chair.

"Why are you just picking on met? Lucy was laughing too!" he cried.

Jess looked at him. "What are you? Three years old?"

"Maybe." he grumbled.

Jessica sighed. "Anyway, I like Lucy, so I'm letting it go."

Edmund was in shock. "What? So you don't like me?" he said, half pretending he was hurt while half actually hurt.

"No not really." she said.

Edmund's face fell. Jessica then cracked up laughing.

"I'm just kidding you idiot! Of course I like you!" she said through tears of laughter.

Edmund looked around the table to see everyone laughing. Kale looked at him.

"Sorry Edmund, but the look on your face was priceless!" he cried.

Edmund wasn't happy, especially when he saw his own sister laughing at him. So, he decided to pick on Jessica. He turned to look at her, pretending to be dead serious.

"Jessica, did you just call me an idiot?"

_Thanks to everyone out there reading my story! Please review, even if it's really short. _

_R&R!_


	10. Edmund And Jess Sitting In A Tree!

_**NOTE TO ALL: **I am from now on calling Jessica, Jess. Please don't think i've just changed her name! _

_Please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10 – EDMUND AND JESS SITTING IN A TREE<strong>

A week had passed by and finally they had all managed to go out riding together. Peter and Susan didn't suspect a thing and Edmund and Lucy were entirely grateful for that. From the days following when Kale and Jess had first arrived, Peter and Susan had questioned them endlessly.

Susan had been trying to get out of Lucy the fact she thought Kale was attractive. But Lucy, used to her sister's persistence and bossiness, simply ignored her. Instead she told her that if she didn't have anything better to do than annoy her then she could help Peter do some paperwork. Susan had of course dropped the subject, but that didn't mean she was going to give up on it.

Peter on the other hand had been pestering Edmund by asking questions, some of which Edmund himself did not even know the answer to. He had tried to remain calm through it all like Lucy, but how she put up with it day by day was beyond him. Eventually he snapped at Peter to not be so nosy and to leave him alone. Peter since then had not spoken to Edmund, even at supper times.

Kale and Jess had kept to themselves and had often been caught whispering to each other. Edmund and Lucy were both very much curious, but didn't push them to say what was going on. They knew how it felt to be hassled by others.

But now they were all standing in the forest. Their horses had wondered off somewhere and were told to be back in an hour.

"So, do you want to sit down while you tell us?" offered Edmund.

Kale and Jess exchanged a look.

"What is it? You are going to tell us aren't you?" said Lucy crossly. She had been waiting a whole week and didn't think she could hold off any longer.

"Yes of course we are. The problem is that we can't tell you here." said Jess calmly.

"Why on earth not? There's no one around and it's very private." said Lucy.

Jess sighed. Kale took this as sign for him to set things straight. "Look, we have special orders from Aslan, okay? He wanted us to find a place, preferably underground, where no one will ever find us."

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"We don't know. But the more we thought about it the more we realised he was right. Let's face it, from here on end, were alone in doing this 'quest'. No one knows and can know about it. So it is only right if we have a hideout where we can discuss things and are certain no one is eavesdropping or hearing us. We need a meeting place."

"Have you found one?" asked Edmund.

"Yes" answered Jess. "Remember at breakfast a week ago when we kept saying we were busy in the afternoon? Well, we spent that time trying to look for a hideout. Eventually we gave up on the 2nd day. We just couldn't seem to find anywhere. So we started making our own."

"What?" exclaimed Lucy.

"I know it sounds crazy. But we found a half dug out rabbit burrow. Obviously a rabbit had started but then decided he didn't want it anymore, so he abandoned it. We got some shovels and finished digging it out. It's pretty small, but if we need more space then we'll just dig out a bit more."

Lucy and Edmund stared at them in awe. "Lead the way then." Edmund said.

As Jess led the way, she was very quiet. Kale and Lucy hung back, Lucy asking him all sorts of questions and Kale asking her about Narnia. Edmund was in between, not sure where to go. He didn't want to interrupt Lucy and Kale because he knew her sister liked him. Jess however looked deep in thought. Eventually he made up his mind to run up front with Jess.

"Hi Jess!"

Jess's head shot up, but once she saw who it was she relaxed.

"Oh, hi!" she replied.

"Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but you just did." she said smiling at him. Jess laughed and without noticing, caught the attention of Lucy and Kale

"Well I'm going to ask another. How did you come up with the idea to build your own hideout?"

Jess remained quiet for a moment. "We had to when we first came to Narnia. Once we tell you the story you'll understand better." she said.

Edmund was no longer smiling. He placed her hand on his shoulder so that she stopped walking and looked at him. Kale and Lucy, still watching them, stopped as well so they could have some time together.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked softly.

Jess stared into his eyes and couldn't look away. His eyes were full of wisdom, love and something else she couldn't place her finger on. Some kind of sadness and fear. But she had to push that aside because he was making her feel weak in her knees and like she was going to collapse. If this was her dream, she would have him pull her towards him roughly so that she was thrown against his chest and capture her lips with his.

Edmund made himself look Jess in the eyes. Just like before, he drowned in them. Her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen before. It made him feel happy and dizzy at the same time. Like he was floating and...he couldn't describe it. But he didn't care because all he wanted right now was to grab hold of her and kiss her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and feel her soft, plump lips against his. To feel-

"So are you going to keep walking, or are you just going to keep on staring at each other?" said an annoyed Kale. They had already wasted too much time and now this?

Edmund turned away and started walking while Jess hung back with Lucy this time. She was thinking about how lucky she was to have tanned skin to hide how much she was blushing when Lucy spoke.

"Admit it Jess, you have a crush on Ed."

Jess looked at her and smiled, saying absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>As Kale was walking up ahead with Edmund things were awkward. Kale wasn't fuming or anything. Sure, Edmund had just flirted with his sister, but he wasn't the type of brother to get all protective. He liked Edmund and wanted to be his friend. He trusted that he wouldn't break her heart, or else he'd have hell to pay.<p>

"Sorry about that Kale." said Edmund. Kale thought he was trying to make amends and decided to have some fun with him. He pretended to be all angry and serious.

"Edmund, I'm going to punish you for what you just did." he said grumpily. He cast a side-way look at Edmund and saw that he was a pale white. Kale thought he'd better stop and take it easy before he fainted. So, he opened his mouth and did something he never thought he'd do. He sung.

"EDMUND AND JESS SITTING IN A TREE!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

WILL THEY START DATING, WILL THEY GET MARRIED?

WE'LL JUST TO WAIT AND SEE!

Edmund stared in shock at his new friend. Kale grinned at him.

"Start running" said Edmund.

Kale ran away as Edmund followed. Thinking he'd be safe near Lucy and Jess, he ran towards them. Edmund wouldn't try anything in front of Jess, especially on her own brother. She'd protect him.

But, unfortunately for Kale, how wrong he was!

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! I need some support here ppl!<em>

_Thank you for reading._


	11. The Plan in the Hideout

_To all my lovely readers out there (in particular tapdancer10) who are following my story. _

_I know this is a super long chapter with a lot a paragraphs, but please read them! They contain vital information which you must know in order to understand. _

_Thank you again! PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11 – THE PLAN IN THE HIDEOUT<strong>

Edmund, Jess, Kale and Lucy eventually reached the 'hideout' that Kale and Jess dug out. They stood in a secluded area surrounded by trees. The trees were so tall they couldn't even see the tops of Cair Parvel anymore. In fact, Edmund didn't even think they were near Cair Parvel because they had been walking in the opposite direction for about an hour. Kale and Jess stood their proudly as Edmund and Lucy looked at them.

"Where is it?" asked Edmund.

"We hid the entrance so no one will be able to find it. It's around here somewhere. We want you to try and find it to see if we hid it well enough." explained Jess.

Edmund and Lucy immediately started looking around. After about half an hour they gave up, coming back to Kale and Jess, who were at this stage looking very smug.

"Alright, where is it?" asked Lucy. She was tired now and in no mood to be quizzed.

Kale went over and stood by one of the biggest trees surrounding them. He pulled at one of its long, green veins and a big piece of the bark lifted up. It was a flap door. Edmund and Lucy looked in amazement.

"How the _hell_ did you make that? I thought you said it was a rabbit's burrow!" exclaimed Edmund.

Kale and Jess chuckled. "It was." said Jess. "See this?" she asked, pointing with her toe to a small pile of dirt in the ground. "That was where they built the tunnel. We pushed a vein down and it's a pretty long tunnel with a big hole at the end. We dug it all up and used a different tunnel to connect it to the inside of the tree. Then we filled this one up with dirt, so even the rabbit that built it won't know about it!" she explained.

"Wow." said Edmund. "That's pretty impressive."

When they turned back around, Kale was gone. The flap was closed. Lucy started to panic.

"Where's he gone?" she asked desperately.

Jess smiled. "Don't worry Lu, he's gone into the hideout underground." She went over and pulled the vein again, opening the flap. "The last one to go in has to jump in quickly because the flap will close as soon as you let go of the vein, okay?" Lucy and Edmund nodded.

"To get to the hideout, you have to jump. It's about 4 metres underground, we still need to put cushioning down there, so be careful. You go first Lucy."

Lucy hesitantly jumped. She felt like screaming but in a second she was caught in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and was met with Kale's grinning face. She loved that smile of his.

"Next time we come here, I'm teaching you to jump properly." he said. Kale had never noticed before but now that he was holding her, Lucy actually had a really nice figure. Lucy grinned back at him as Edmund and Jess came down next.

Lucy and Edmund looked around them. The hideout was a small room with bits of dirt everywhere. To the side was a large portrait of Aslan.

"Where did you get that?" asked Edmund.

"It was in the room you gave me. I hope you don't mind, but I took it. It covers up the exit you see." explained Kale. He lifted up the portrait of Aslan and revealed another tunnel.

"It's a rather long tunnel and pretty narrow, but we had to make it like that so that we end up a fair bit away. So if we are followed in here or being surrounded, we can exit somewhere else safely away from the entrance you see."

"Oh! We can also spy on the people above us, look!" cried Jess. She ran over to a brown pipe stuck to the wall which no one had noticed before. "If you look through it, it's like a telescope. We can see or hear if anyone is above us. If you go above again, it's camouflaged against some trees, which is why it's brown."

"I was looking up it to see your expressions after I jumped and I have to say Lucy, I never knew you cared that much about me." said Kale smirking. Lucy blushed and suddenly found her shoe very interesting.

Jess looked at Edmund and Lucy. They were standing there, having not moved from where they had entered. Jess's face fell.

"You hate it?"

"What? NO!" screamed Lucy.

"We love it! It's amazing! But there is no way you could have built this all in five days." said Edmund.

Kale and Jess looked at each other. "You're right; we didn't build it in five days. We started about three months ago. That's where we've been for the past three months, building this. We only recently finished digging." said Jess.

"But now, we need your help. As you can obviously see, it's very bare in here. We need to set it up like a real meeting place, with a table, chairs, paper, pens, and things like that because we're going to be planning in here"

"We can get it from the castle!" said Lucy.

"Exactly" said Kale. "But we are your guests. If we're seen carrying chairs out, it'll look like we're thieves."

"So you want us to do it" Edmund finished for him.

"Well, we would like you to help us." said Jess. "Only if you wouldn't mind of course."

"We wouldn't mind." said Edmund. "We just need to plan how where going to get the things out of the castle, especially the table and chairs, and how we're going to explain their disappearance."

Jess and Kale grinned. "Already sorted out." Kale said. "We noticed you guys have a lot of spare rooms no body uses. In each room are a bed, cupboard, table and four chairs. If we take one chair from four different rooms and if one table is taken from a room (with the chairs hidden from view in a corner) then no one would notice or become suspicious."

"But what about getting them out of the castle?" asked Lucy.

Jess took over from here. "That's the tricky part. We were thinking that maybe we could take the chairs and table apart so that they are in pieces. They would be much easier to transport out of the castle and much less noticeable."

"Unfortunately though, we can't be carrying these big bags. So for the next few days, whenever Peter and Susan are busy, we are going to have to go riding. Each time we do, we are each going to take a piece and drop it off here. Eventually we will have all the pieces and Kale can easily reassemble them all. He took a woodwork course at school and I'm sure if he guides us, we can help out a bit as well."

"The only thing is, we all have to be ready to go riding at a moment's notice, because as soon as Susan or Peter is called off somewhere, we must go straightaway. Is all that okay?"she finished.

"Wow." Edmund said again. "Did you figure all this out in five days?"

Jess and Kale laughed. "No, of course not! While we were building this over three months we discussed it."

"There's only one problem." said Kale. "We say that we're going riding and everybody at Cair Parvel thinks we are, but instead we're here. That's fine, but the horses we ride know. I know we told them we wanted to walk just now, but we can't do that every time. We don't want the horses to become suspicious, but we don't want them to have to lie for us either."

"Easy!" cried Edmund. "We'll just take some horses that can't speak."

Kale and Jess were astonished. "There's horses that can't speak in Narnia?"

Edmund shook his head. "These horses are old and were born before we came. They were treated cruelly and were brought up to be dumb animals."

"Excellent!" cried Lucy. "I mean, not excellent that they were treated cruelly, but excellent that we are now all sorted out."

"Now all we need is to get the plan into action." said Kale.

* * *

><p><em>To all my wonderful readers out there, I do not mean to sound desperate, but please review! <em>

_I need support and your thoughts are the best things I could ask for._


	12. Kale Vs Edmund

_I know this one starts with paragraphs, but it gets shorter. Trust me, I wrote it. =)_

**CHAPTER 12 – KALE VS EDMUND**

_**3 WEEKS LATER...**_

Jess peeked around the corner of the hallways to see of anyone was walking down. No one was.

"Come on! Run!" she whispered to Lucy.

The two girls ran down the hallway as quietly as possible. They stopped at a door and, looking around again to make sure they were alone, opened the creaky door. In front of them were four chair legs. The girls smiled at each other, knowing that it had taken a long time, but this was the last trip they'd have to make.

Each of them picked up two pieces and made their way down to the stables where Kale and Edmund waited. Edmund and Kale had saddled up their horses for them as well as their own while waiting to save time. They handed them each a piece and rode off straight away before anyone could stop them.

They rode for 10 minutes and stopped at their usual place, about 5 minutes away from their hideout. They did this so if Peter or Susan sent out someone to fetch them, they would stay around the horses and away from the hideout. Tying their horses to a tree, they gave each of them a carrot. Edmund patted his and briefly missed Phillip.

They ran to the hideout, Edmund reaching their first and opening the vein for everyone else. As Jess was about to jump, Edmund shot her a wink and she stumbled. Fortunately, Lucy and her had put some pillows and blankets down in case something like this happened.

When they were in the hideout, they set to work adding the finishing touches to their hideout. Kale and Edmund worked together assembling the last of the chairs together while Lucy and Jess stacked the bookshelf.

The bookshelf consisted of any books they thought they might need. Kale and Jess at first thought it wrong to take it, but Lucy assured them that it was their books and they could do with it what they pleased.

"There!" said a pleased Kale. He and Edmund stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Add it around the table." called Lucy. So Kale did. Edmund smirked at him.

"What?" asked Kale in a hushed tone so that the girls wouldn't hear.

"Why is it whenever my sister asks for something to be done you're always the first one to do it?"

Kale raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I'd consider being nice to me since I'm the one who saw you checking out my sister!"

All the colour drained from Edmund's face as he took in what Kale said. It was now Kale's turned to smirk. But Edmund wasn't going to let him win so easily, he was good at fighting.

"Fine, I checked her out. But I assure, I'm not the first and I certainly won't be the last either!" he shot back.

A look of horror crossed Kale's face. "Ed!" he yelled."Seriously! You're talking about my _sister_!"

"You're talking about me?"

Both boys turned around to face one unimpressed girl and one smirking at them.

"Ed was saying you were hot!" screamed Kale pointing to his best friend.

"WHAT?" Edmund shouted back.

Lucy got excited. "Did you Ed?"

Now all eyes were on Edmund. He sighed.

"Well, not in so many words but...KALE IS LUCY'S LOVESICK PUPPY!"

"Am not you liar! Don't try and pin this on me!"

"Then how come you never go against her!"

"There's nothing for me to go against!"

"You mean there's nothing you want to go against since she said it!"

"At least I don't flirt with her!"

"Dude, that's gross. Why would I flirt with Lucy? She's my sister."

"I meant you flirt with Jess you idiot!"

"Oh really? Give me three examples!"

"You wink at her, you always smile at her and you bathe every time before you meet her!"

"Okay, how the hell is that last one flirtatious?"

"Oh come one Ed, who else do you bathe for?"

"...point taken."

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, well give me ten examples!"

"Oh for God's sake! You can't be serious!"

"I will tell you after you name ten! End of discussion" Edmund said stubbornly.

Seconds passed until someone spoke.

"Wow." said Jess.

"I know right? You two put up a good fight." said Lucy.

Kale and Edmund looked at each other.

"Apologise Kale." said Jess.

"Why me? He started it!"

"How old are you? Three? Just do it!"

"Fine! I'm _so_ sorry Edmund for telling Jess how much you like her!"

"Ed, apologise."

"Oh, this will be good." grumbled Kale.

Edmund stood up straight and looked at Kale.

"Kale, I'm sorry that I called you a lovesick puppy. I mean, obviously you are, but it wasn't right for me to say it out loud. Even though we were all thinking it."

Kale was fuming in his chair wishing he could shoot daggers with his eyes. Edmund grinned.

"And for the record, you were right, it was good."

Edmund didn't have time to say anything else because at that moment Kale leaped and tackled him. Lucy and Jess spent the next hour trying to control Kale's temper.

"So are you guys going to tell us your story?" asked Lucy.

"Okay, sit down." said Jess.

All four children sat down around the table.

"Do you want to start Kale?" offered Jess.

Kale didn't answer. Instead he shot a glare at Edmund who grinned back at him.

"Okay, fine, I will."

_Thank you for reading! The next chapter will just be Kale and Jess's story. _

_Please review, let me know what you think!_


	13. How The Prophecy Was Made

_Dear Readers,_

_The story __is going to be Jess's point of view. _

_After this, all everything will go back to being told in 3__rd__ person. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13 – HOW THE PROHECY WAS MADE<strong>

"_Kale and I came to Narnia two years ago. We were playing hide and seek with some kids in our street. Ann was counting and Kale and I decided we would hide in the old abandoned house on the corner of our street. Three other children came with us to hide in there. Once in, we separated. They went downstairs while Kale and I went upstairs and hid behind some curtains. _

_We were both bent over, trying to make the curtains cover our feet when we fell backwards and landed on some snow. Looking around us, we realised that we were no longer in the abandoned house. Kale and I walked around in the freezing cold wind for hours trying to find someone who could help us. _

_That's when we came across Crystal. She was a centaur and helped us a great deal. Crystal took us back to her tribe and they hid us while providing us with food and warmth. She was just like a mother to us and she called us her children._

_We stayed there for two months until the White Which found out about us. She knew where we were and attacked the tribe. Crystal and a few others managed to escape with Kale and I. That night when we slept, Kale and I had a joint dream of Aslan telling us to come to the Stone Table. _

_We told Crystal and that morning we set off. We rushed in the snow and didn't travel on the main path. We had a feeling the White Which hadn't given up on us just yet. It took us six days to travel there, and over that time Crystal and the remaining centaurs had died. They died either of the coldness, or trying to protect us against evil creatures trying to kill us. From then on, we were on our own._

_When we did reach the Stone Table, Aslan was waiting for us. He said we had to unravel the prophecy which would lead Narnia into its Golden Age. To do this, we had to let a drop of the White Which's blood stain the icy snow. The second this happened, the prophecy would appear before every creature in Narnia. _

_Kale and I had had enough of running, we wanted to fight. Aslan understood this, but warned us against it. We could not draw blood on any Narnian creature, only the White Which. _

_To protect ourselves, Aslan gave us a sword before he left. Kale wanted me to have the sword and told me to start practice using it. For himself, Kale fashioned a spear using a branch off one of the strongest trees of Narnia. He practiced using it, and I always thought he looked rather like a ninja the way he twirled and jabbed it. _

_Once we were ready, we set off for the White Which's castle. We hid outside the castle in a tree, waiting for her to come out. When she did Kale threw his spear at her, piercing her skin and letting her blood fall onto the snow. Wolves immediately came after us and at that time the branch I was sitting on just happened to break and I fell._

_Wolves instantly surrounded me. Kale was still sitting up in the tree defenceless without his weapon. I had, fortunately trained myself well and managed to fight off six wolves off at once. Since I was not allowed to draw blood though, I had to poke them in the eye or in the leg with the hilt of my sword. It was hard, I managed. When I had fought them all, the Which sent more after us. Kale and I ran our fastest but the wolves caught up to us._

_The next thing we knew, we were in her dungeon. She gave us nothing to eat and planned for us to die of starvation. However, I was a real girly girl. I took great care in how I looked and often had at least six bobby pins in my hair. _

_Once when we were little, Kale locked me in the attic because I was annoying him. Instead of panicking, I had picked the lock with my bobby pin. I did the same to the cell door. It swung open and we carefully crept our way out without anyone seeing us. By the time the Queen realised, we were long gone._

_It took us another four months to get to the Stone table. We had a lot of issues along the way which I won't go into detail about, but some of them were pretty nasty. When we did get to the Stone Table, there were four necklaces sitting there. All of them were silver and had a circle pendant attached to them. On the pendant they had a letter engraved on them. Kale and I managed to memorise the letters before they flew off. _

_One flew off to the east, one to the west, one to the south and the other to the north. Aslan then appeared to us and told us that we had done well and that one day, we would be called back to Narnia to assist the King and Queen. Then, exactly a hundred years later, you came."_

* * *

><p>"Does that answer all your questions?" asked Kale after she'd finshed.<p>

Lucy shook her head. "I don't understand why it took you so long to reach the Stone Table after you escaped from the dungeon. The other time it only took you six days!"

"True, but the other time we had Crystal. When we escaped we didn't know our way and had to ask some Narnians. Some of them were evil and attacked us, but some were friendly when they realised who we were and helped us."

Lucy nodded, but Edmund had a question.

"What were the letters on the necklaces?"

"The first two were 'J' and 'K'. That stood for Jess and Kale obviously. The others were 'E' and 'L', standing for your names."

Lucy and Edmund were in shock. "So what do you think we need to do?" Lucy managed to squeak out.

Jess and Kale looked dead serious at them.

"We need to find those necklaces."

"Do you have any idea of their whereabouts in the north, south, east or west they are?" asked Edmund.

"No, this is exactly why we needed this meeting place. Here, we can plan, think and work together privately without anyone eavesdropping or interrupting us."

"So then where are we going to start?" questioned Lucy.

"We don't know. But we think that maybe there might be a clue somewhere in one of those books" said Jess pointing to the bookshelf.

"We have to look through all of them?" Edmund exclaimed.

Kale looked at him and smiled wearily.

"Trust me mate, I don't like the thought of it anymore than you do."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please review!<em>

_Please note that the chapters may be getting a tad bit longer. Not by much, but just be aware if there's a bit more writing than usual._


	14. Planning And The Hug

_Hello to all my readers! _

_I am starting to write some other one-shots about Merlin. Why not check them out, you got nothing to lose!_

_Thanks again!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14 – PLANNING AND...THE HUG<strong>

Kale, Lucy, Jess and Edmund sat in their hideout, each with a stack of books next to them. They had been looking all afternoon until Jess got excited from the back corner.

"Yes!" she screamed, punching the air with her fist.

"You found something?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"Yes! It was right under our noses the whole time!"

"Well then tell us already!" shouted Kale impatiently.

"Edmund, Lucy, do you remember at your coronation what Aslan said to you?"

Edmund and Lucy thought for a while. "He said that I was the Just King and that Lucy was the Valiant Queen." answered Edmund.

"And?" Jess pressed.

This time Edmund and Lucy gave her blank looks.

Jess sighed. "He said:

_To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. _

_To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just._

_To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle._

_To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."_

"So you're saying you think that the necklaces are in every one of those places?" asked Edmund.

Jess smiled. "Exactly!"

"But Jess, a necklace can be in the woods and sea, but the sun and the sky?" said Kale in disbelief.

"That's what I thought too, but this book just gave me the answer to the sun. It says here:

"_The sun is Narnia's main source of light and shines all over Narnia. However, it is extremely harsh in the Desert Geulad. In the Desert Geulad, the sun is so harsh that no creatures have been seen living there and those who have ventured in, have never been seen again. Legend has it, that the Desert Geulad is home to the Red Rock centred in the middle of the desert. The Red Rock is said to hold/protect a type of jewel inside, yet it can never be cracked open, even by Aslan himself."_

Jess looked up. "What do you think?"

The four of them sat in silence for a while, thinking. Finally Lucy answered.

"I think one of them is there."

Kale looked at Lucy in shock. "But what about the sky?"

"Wait!" shouted Edmund. "I came across this before."

"_Narnia is full of mountains, but the tallest of them all is Mount Peytl. It is so tall that the top of Mount Peytl cannot be seen, but is instead surrounded by dark clouds. Many have tried to climb the mountain, but they either come back down in a hurry or don't come back down at all. _

_Those who have made it back down reported that whenever they have come close to the top, rain has belted down on them so hard they can no longer see clearly. Some others say there were dark figures who repeatedly say "Stay away from it." What they are talking about is unknown, but one of the climbers described them as 'unnatural' and 'filthy creatures'."_

Edmund looked up at them. "Think there's one there as well?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Jess. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. Just haven't been on adventure for ages, getting too excited."

"It's okay, now what about the sea and the woods?" asked Lucy.

"Easy." said Kale. "The underwater sea cave home to the Black Octopus and Stranglers Tree in the woods."

"Stranglers Tree?" questioned Jess.

"It looks like a normal tree, but whenever someone gets within distance of it uses its branches and vines to strangle them."

"And you know about this how?"

"I read about the cave in here and I've known about the tree for ages."

"Huh. Back to business, how long do you think we should wait to leave?" asked Jess eagerly.

"Shouldn't we locate the cave, tree, desert and mountain first? Otherwise we won't know where we are going." said Lucy.

"We'll have to do that next time." said Kale looking out the pipe. "It's getting dark and we don't want Susan sending out search parties for us."

A look of horror swept over Edmund and Lucy's face.

"Quick! Get to the horses!" Edmund shouted.

The four children hurried out of the hideout and ran to the horses. Lucy and Jess were the first ones in their saddles.

"Last one to the castle has to hug Peter and tell him he's a cow!" Jess shouted while riding off.

Kale and Edmund exchanged a look of disgust.

"No way am I hugging my brother Kale."

"No way am I calling your brother a cow!"

"You're on!" Edmund shouted before riding off.

* * *

><p>Edmund trudged towards Peter's study. How did he, out of the four of them manage to come last? Kale had started off behind him and the whole time he'd never overtaken him. Then the next thing he knew Kale was waiting at the castle steps for him!<p>

He'd jumped off his horse and stormed up to the smiling Kale who was standing next to two laughing girls.

"How did get here first?" he demanded.

Kale shrugged. "Shortcut"

Now he was being forced into this. He knocked on Peter's door and waited for the 'come in'. He opened the door and found his brother talking to Susan. They stopped when he took a step in.

"What is it Ed? You look very grave." Peter asked.

Edmund didn't answer. Instead he walked up to him gave him a hug. Peter was confused. Edmund never hugged anyone, and when he did it was either Lucy or Susan. He returned the hug awkwardly patting him on the back. Susan looked at the two of them with a funny expression on her face.

When Edmund finally let go Peter looked at him worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay Ed?"

Edmund smiled. "Of course I am you cow!" he said before running out the door.

Peter looked at Susan for an explanation. She sighed.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review!<em>


	15. Stranglers Wood

_Hey to all my readers!_

_I know I haven't posted in a while and i'm sorry, i've been busy._

_But here it is! The next chapter! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15 – STRANGLERS WOOD<strong>

Kale, Jess, Edmund and Lucy got on their horses and galloped west. Peter and Susan stood on the steps of the castle waving them off. All they had told Peter and Susan was that they needed to go on a quest and that they'd be back as soon as possible.

Over the past weeks, the four of them had managed to locate the whereabouts of each necklace. They had set out at dawn and were at Stranglers wood in a day's time. They tied their horses to a tree and walked in.

It wasn't long before they found the tree. Kale had spotted it when he saw blood on the branches.

"Ready?" he asked. The other three nodded.

"GO!" he shouted.

Kale, Jess and Lucy ran out towards the tree brandishing their weapons. The tree immediately responded and started trying to catch Jess with a branch. Jess swung her sword down, detaching the branch from the tree. The tree howled out in pain and sent another branch at her. Kale and Lucy had seen Jess and did the same thing, realising that it was the best way to defeat the tree.

Meanwhile, Edmund was circling the tree trying to spot the necklace. He had done a full revolution when a flash of silver caught his eye.

He turned around and saw it. Inside the trunk of the tree was the necklace. It was flying in mid air and he could just make out the 'E' engraved on it.

Edmund drew his sword and rushed out from hiding. As soon as he did, the tree stopped fighting Kale, Jess and Lucy and gave all its attention to Edmund. Branches came at him so fast that Edmund couldn't even see anymore.

Kale, Jess and Lucy ran over to help him. They tried to cut the branches, but they couldn't do so without hurting Edmund.

"It's in the tree trunk!" cried Edmund.

Jess ran towards the tree trunk but some sort of force field was around it. She couldn't get through.

"I can't get it! Only Edmund can!" she shouted back.

Kale and Lucy were still trying to free Edmund but were having no such luck. Kale got angry and just started hacking away at the tree. Lucy and Jess joined in. Every now and then Edmund would scream out in pain, but it was the only way to save him.

When they had cut all the branches Edmund raced towards the trunk of the tree. More branches then came out of nowhere and tried to grab him, but Edmund was already inside the trunk. With no Edmund to attack, it turned around to grab the other three again.

Jess, Lucy and Kale fought again but they were losing energy.

"Hurry up Ed!" screamed Lucy.

Edmund grabbed the necklace and ran back out. They were just about to get away when the tree grabbed Edmund around the neck and pulled him back. Kale, Jess and Lucy ran after him and tried to cut the branch but it was too thick.

Edmund was turning purple. Panic arose up Jess' throat as Lucy screamed and hit the tree to let go. Kale was a pale white and was stabbing the branch with his sword. Edmund was now blue in the face and was fighting to keep his eyes open.

Jess wasn't thinking straight. Right now she just wanted to save Edmund. Jess grabbed the necklace out of his hand and ran.

The tree immediately released Edmund and chased after her. Jess threw the necklace as far as she could. The tree's branch shot out and tried to grab it but it was out of reach. The four ran away and this time the tree didn't get anyone. On the way back Lucy grabbed the necklace.

By the time they got back to the horses Edmund was white, but breathing evenly. He looked at Jess and smiled at her in thanks. Jess smiled back and gave him a hug. She then set him on the ground and pulled out the first aid kit to tend to his cuts and bruises.

Edmund's arms and lets were covered in cuts and scrapes. She wiped the blood away with a damp cloth and pull some cream on the major ones so it wouldn't become infected. Around his neck was a massive bruise. There was nothing Jess could do for that. When she was done Edmund sat up and his face was filled with pain. Jess instantely put her arms around him and he rested his head on her lap. She stroked the hair out of his face as he gazed up at her. In seconds he was fast asleep, yet Jess still smiled down at him.

Kale and Lucy had been setting up some places to sleep while Jess was with Edmund. When they looked over at them together it was so obvious they liked eachother. Jess was still staring at him and even though he was asleep and Edmund's hand lay in hers next to them. Niether Kale or Lucy said anything, but the next time they looked over, she was sleeping next to him.

Lucy and Kale snuggled under their blankets and faced each other.

"Next time we have to fight something, we have to have more of a plan" said Kale.

"We did have a plan." said Lucy.

"Fine, a better plan." said Kale in a huff.

Lucy laughed quielty as Kale frowned at her. Lucy looked down at the locket in her hand.

"This is a locket." she said.

"What?"

"It's a locket, look."

The two of them looked at the necklace. She was right.

"It won't open though." said Lucy.

"We'll figure it out. Don't think to hard."

"Where are we going next?" Lucy asked.

Kale looked at the map beside him.

"East." he said. "We'll go get yours."

"Do you think I'm ging to have to actually get the locket like Ed did?" she asked worridly.

Kale nodded. "But don't worry." he said. "I'll be there. I won't let anything hurt you."

Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back.

That night they drifted off to sleep facing each other, their faces only centimeters apart.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like it? Hope you do!<em>

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	16. The Black Octopus

_Hello to all my fabulous readers!_

_I know I haven't posted in a while but I have been so busy! To make it up to you, I have posted an extra long chapter. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kale, Jess, Lucy and Edmund arrived at the edge of the Eastern Sea. Edmund wore the necklace around his neck and never took it off. They still couldn't get the locket to open. The four of them stood in a line, wondering where to go from here.<p>

"So what are we meant to do again?" asked Jess.

"We don't know Jess." sighed Kale.

"Maybe Lucy should do something." suggested Jess. "We are here to get her locket, maybe it will only come to her like Edmund's."

"That sounds about right." said Edmund smiling at Jess. Jess looked down blushed. Kale rolled his eyes and looked at Lucy. She was standing with her back straight and her face showed no emotion.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered to her. Lucy looked up and gave him a small smile. She stepped forward and as soon as she did, she saw something move in the water.

"Look!" shouted Lucy stepping back. The other three looked but saw nothing. They looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Something was there!" Lucy insisted. She stepped forward to look again and this time they all saw something move.

"I saw it! I saw it!" Jess yelled.

"We all saw it!" Kale yelled back. Before anyone could say anything else two heads popper out from the water surface.

Mermaids.

"Hello Lucy." said the first mermaid. "My name is Arianna."

"Hello Kale, Jessica and Edmund." said the second mermaid. "My name is Faith."

"We have been waiting for you for a long time now." said Arianna.

"We know you want the golden locket full of secrets." whispered Faith.

"Come with us, we'll show you it."

"We know where it is."

Both the mermaids were looking at Lucy. Lucy realised they were waiting for an answer.

"Okay." she managed to choke out.

Arianna and Faith smiled sweetly at her. "Stay still while we bless you and Jessica."

"Do you have to call me Jessica?" asked Jess crossly.

The mermaids looked taken aback, but returned to their natural calm self.

"You would like to be called Jess?"

Jess smiled and looked satisfied. "Yes please."

The mermaids nodded. They joined hands, closed their eyes and chanted words which none of them could understand. Edmund didn't even think they were speaking English.

After a minute the mermaids stopped and smiled once again at the two girls.

"Lucy and Jessica, you may come with us now."

"What about us?" asked Kale crossly.

Arianna and Faith turned around. They weren't smiling any more.

"We cannot take any male underwater with us." said Arianna, glaring at him.

"Why not?" asked Edmund innocently. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, but only mermen can take males underwater." said Faith.

Edmund and Kale looked at the mermaids. The mermaids turned away from them, took Jess and Lucy's hand and lead them out to the water. The further they were lead away from the shore, the smaller Kale and Edmund got.

"We have put a blessing on you so that you may breathe underwater for an hour. After that, the blessing wears away." explained Arianna.

"You must make sure that by that time you are on land; otherwise the consequences could be fatal. Do you understand?" asked Faith.

Lucy and Jess nodded.

"Where is the locket though?" asked Jess.

"It is in an underground cave, guarded by a beast no one had gone near for centuries. We mermaids cannot go near it, for legend has it we will die if it looks at us. We live in fear of the beast."

"Do you know anything about it?" whispered Lucy. By now she was pale.

"Many who have ventured in to try and steal the locket have come out saying it has one eye, three arms but no legs. They say that the locket is on the third arm of the beast."

"We need a plan then." said Lucy. She was more confident now as she remembered how brave Edmund had been stealing his locket. Kale had been protecting her, but now she needed to prove to herself how brave she really was. Lucy didn't want to let them down.

"Maybe I could distract it while you try and steal the locket. It only has one eye, so it can only look at one thing at a time." suggested Jess.

Lucy looked at Jess. "Are you sure?"

Jess shrugged. "It's the only way Lu."

"We don't mean to interrupt, but it is going to take a while to get to the cave and you've already wasted ten minutes of your blessing time." said one of the mermaids. Neither Jess nor Lucy could remember which one was which now. Both girls nodded and swam after the mermaids.

It took fifteen minutes for the girls to reach the cave. As they glanced inside, they saw the creature the mermaids had been talking about. It was an ugly dark purple colour and reminded Jess of an octopus. Its eye was closed, signalling to them that is was sleeping.

Jess and Lucy turned around to thank the mermaids, but all they saw was tails swimming away furiously, trying to get away from the beast.

Lucy looked at Jess and Jess got the message. She swam into the cave quietly and stopped when she was three metres away from the beast's eye. Lucy's heart pounded faster but she ignored it. She swam towards the glint of gold on one of the beasts arms. Suddenly she heard the beasts groan and looked up. Its eye opened and saw Jess hovering in front of it. Two arms immediately shot out and grabbed her. Jess struggled to escape but the creature's grasp was tight.

Lucy couldn't stand to see her friend being tortured. She was about to yank the locket away from the beast when she realised the beast would realise it was missing and go for her. Then they would both be in trouble. Instead Lucy swam away from the locket and towards the back of the cave. If they were going to get the locket, they had to kill the beast first.

* * *

><p>Jess saw Lucy swimming away from the locket and wanted to scream at her. That was the whole reason she was being shaken by the beast! But Lucy turned around and gave Jess a look saying she knew what she was doing. Jess trusted her friend and looked away, straight into the beast' eye. It was angry now and beast was tightening its grip on her. Jess could barely breathe.<p>

* * *

><p>Kale and Edmund were sitting down on the water's edge. Neither one of them were talking. Suddenly, the sky roared. Big, dark grey clouds came and covered the once shining sun. The soft breeze turned into harsh winds which nearly made the boys tumble over. The sea, which was still just moments ago, now had humungous waves rising and crashing against each other. Kale and Edmund looked at each other.<p>

"What are they doing?" screamed Kale. His eyes showed worry as he thought about Jess and Lucy.

Edmund couldn't answer. He didn't know what they were doing. Instead he sat next to Kale and together they prayed to Aslan for the safe return of their sisters.

* * *

><p>Lucy found what she was looking for, a rock as sharp as a knife. She could hear the beast growing angrier and stronger as it squeezed Jess so hard she was struggling to breathe. This horrible sight brought memories back from when Edmund had been in her position. She had been helpless then, but now she was different.<p>

Lucy swam back to her friend and stabbed the beast in the back of its head with the rock. The beast screamed out in pain as yellow liquid oozed from its wound. Lucy dived and yanked the necklace off the beast; it was in too much pain the notice. Jess managed to free herself and the two girls swam as fast as they could to the water's surface.

When they reached the top they were sent down under again as a furious wave crashed on them. Lucy and Jess held hands as they struggled to get back up again. When they did Lucy tried to get Kale and Edmund's attention. It took awhile, but eventually Kale pointed at her. Next thing she knew, Edmund and Kale were at her side. Both the boys had rope tied around their waist so they could get back to shore.

Kale grabbed Lucy around the waist as she was closest to him. He looked at Edmund to get Jess. Edmund reached for Jess's hand but she was sent down under again by a wave. Edmund dived after her and when they surfaced again, Edmund grabbed her and started to pull them back to shore.

* * *

><p>When they were half-way there Edmund turned around and looked at Jess to see if she was okay. She wasn't. Her face had blood all over it and the water around them was polluted with her blood. Edmund pulled twice as fast and hard to shore. When he made it Kale and Lucy helped pull Jess up.<p>

Lucy inspected her wound and found the source of it. When she had been pulled down a second time, she had hit her head against the rock Lucy had brought back up with her. The hole in her head was deep and blood was pouring out. Lucy grabbed her cordial and gave Jess two drops.

Kale, Lucy and Edmund watched as the wound healed. They wiped away her blood and all of them sat around watching Jess sleep.

"What happened down there Lu?" asked Edmund.

Lucy recalled what happened to them. When she finished Kale put his arm around her and she finally allowed herself to cry. Edmund got some blankets and wrapped them around the four of them. After Lucy finished crying, they all tried to fall asleep with Lucy and Jess in the middle.

Kale had his arm wrapped tightly around Lucy's waist as she fell asleep. Normally Edmund would have told a guy who did that to back away from his sister, but now he didn't mind it. Instead, he turned on his side to face Jess. He pushed the hair away from her eyes and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

That night they all slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Let me know by reviewing!<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I love you all! Until next time,_

_Maddie Tess_


	17. The Desert Geulad

_Hello to all my magnificent readers!_

_I am back! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed to this story! Please review, even if it is only a few words long. I would truly appreciate it!_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_Maddie Tess._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17 – THE DESERT GEULAD<strong>

Kale opened his eyes and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully beside him. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was draped across his arm and for a while he simply laid there twisting his finger around her golden locks. When he thought they ought to wake up, he gently shook her awake.

Kale watched as her big blue eyes opened slowly and met his. A small smile crept across her face.

"Morning." she said.

Kale smiled back at her, still playing with a lock of her hair. "Morning."

"Good to see you're up!" said Edmund, startling Lucy and Kale. He was standing in front of them holding two fishes.

"When did you wake up?" Kale demanded.

Edmund smirked at him. "I've been up for at least half an hour Kale. I noticed you've been up for a while as well."

Kale blushed and looked down, refusing to meet his or Lucy's gaze. His head shot back up again seconds later.

"How's Jess?" he asked worriedly.

Suddenly everyone crowded around Jess as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Jess's eyes opened and stared at everyone.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" asked Edmund.

Jess sat up slowly. "Yeah, should be."

Edmund let out a sigh of relief which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy and Kale.

"I got us some breakfast." Edmund said proudly pointing at the two fishes.

After they were cooked and eaten, they turned to Kale.

"Where to next Kale?" asked Jess.

Kale stared down at his map. "Let's go get the one in the Desert Geulad."

* * *

><p>It had taken eight days, but finally Jess, Kale, Lucy and Edmund stood at the borders of the Desert Geulad. Each of them could already feel the intense heat brushing against their faces.<p>

"Everyone ready?" called Edmund.

They nodded back to him and together they started walking.

* * *

><p>"Over here! I found it! It's over here!" yelled Jess.<p>

Kale and Lucy stopped and looked up. They had been resting under the shade of the only tree they had come across yet. The tree's shadow was only big enough for two so they had taken turns in getting some rest.

"Thank God!" Lucy moaned.

"It's about time we found it! Spending three days out here is hard enough!" Edmund grumbled as he walked past them towards Jess.

Eventually the three of them made it over to where Jess was. Jess stared at them.

"Wow."

"What?" Kale snapped.

"Your faces are really red! Take a drink of water before you pass out!"

"We've already drunk our quota of water for today."

"How come you aren't as hot as us?" asked Lucy irritably.

It was true. Edmund, Lucy and Kale had been sweating non-stop for three days straight. Their faces were bright red and each took every opportunity they could to rest or have a drink. Jess was of course sweating and indeed hot, but she seemed much calmer.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know, I've always been okay with hot weather. Cold weather is something I don't get along with."

"I just think she's immune to heat." said Kale.

"Where is the rock?" asked Edmund. He was already in a bad mood and didn't realise how harsh he said it until he saw Jess flinch. He felt like slapping himself then.

Jess pointed. "Over there."

The other three followed the direction she was pointing and saw a rock the size of a shoe box. Normally, they would have just looked over it if I hadn't been for the fact that it was surrounded by a red glow.

"Let's go." said Edmund. Together the four walked towards the rock. They surrounded and peered into it. The top of the rock was transparent and inside was a locket with the letter 'J' engraved in it.

"Looks like this is yours Jess." said Lucy.

Jess reached forwards and touched the rock. It immediately cracked open so that Jess could take the locket. Instead of taking it, she hesitated.

"Take it Jess!" said Kale impatiently.

Jess looked at them all. "I don't think I should."

"What are you on about?" asked Lucy.

"We've always had to struggle to get the locket. One of us had always gotten hurt. Yet this one is just handing it to me? I think if I take it something is going to happen."

The four children looked around them. No creature could be seen.

"This desert doesn't have any creatures Jess. Just take it and we'll see what happens."

Jess nodded and reached in the rock. As soon as she felt the gold locket against her bare hands a deep rumble came from underneath them. Jess whipped he hand away and it stopped.

"Told you." she said.

"Looks like we're just going to have to run once Jess grabs it. " said Edmund.

"Okay, good plan, everybody ready to run?" Kale asked.

Jess, Lucy and Edmund nodded and prepared themselves in their running stances. Quick as a flash, Jess grabbed the locket and they all ran. The grumble beneath them instantly returned and was growing louder with every step they took away from the rock.

Lucy screamed when the sand beneath her turned into quick sand. Only her foot had sunk in so Kale and Edmund quickly helped her out of it and kept running. Up ahead of them, pools of quicksand appeared.

"Kale and Lucy go left! Ed and I will go right! Dodge them as best as you can, but DON"T STOP RUNNNING!" Jess screamed.

Once they split up it was easier for them to run. The quicksand didn't know where to go; they were only after the person with the locket. Jess and Edmund made it back to the border together. The sand immediately stopped chasing them as they were no longer in the land of the Desert Geulad.

Lucy and Kale were not so lucky. They were really struggling to make it back. Eventually Kale slipped and fell into a pool of quicksand. Lucy screamed and took hold of his hand. Pools of quicksand stopped forming and the sand gave all its attention to Kale, pulling him under. Jess and Edmund took this opportunity to race over to Kale and help out. Edmund grabbed a stick along the way.

"Kale! Take hold of this!" screamed Edmund holding out the stick to him.

Kale was now shoulder deep into the quicksand. He reached out and grabbed the stick. Jess and Lucy helped Edmund pull the stick and very slowly, Kale started to rise. As Lucy pulled she watched Kale. Kale was doing his best to hold onto the stick but he was really struggling. Behind her Jess was screaming at Kale to hold on.

Jess, Lucy and Edmund used all their energy to pull Kale out of the quicksand. When he was out, they laid down on the sand catching their breath.

"RUN!" screamed Jess, startling all of them.

The others quickly sat up and saw that the sand had not yet given up. More pools of quicksand were forming and if they didn't hurry, the whole desert would become quicksand. The four children ran with what little energy they had left to the border, this time successfully avoiding the quicksand.

Once over the border the children laid down on the ground again and went to sleep. Their bodies were so tired they could hardly even move. Edmund and Kale immediately fell asleep. Lucy lay next to Kale and stared up at him making sure he was okay before collapsing next to him. Jess fought to keep her eyes open and lost. But as she closed her eyes, she saw a women's face in the no longer gold, but white locket.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please review!<em>

_Love you all to bits!_

_Maddie Tess._


	18. Mount Peytl Part I

_So sorry to all my fantastic readers!_

_I know I haven't updated for at least a month but here is the next chapter! Since this is the last locket I have split the chapter into two parts. Trust me, if I hadn't this chapter would be a lot longer! _

_A special thank you to '__NarinaPrincess12' for __encouraging me to keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to you. _

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>Jess was the first to awake. Her eyes slowly opened and saw a blurred mass of black. After rubbing her eyes, she recognised it as Edmund's hair. Edmund was sleeping against her shoulder but she was unable to see his face.<p>

Kale and Lucy were sleeping about a metre away from her. Her brother's arm was stretched out and Lucy's head lay on it. There breathing was in sync. Jess giggled to herself about how cute they looked. Unfortunately, this woke up Edmund. He moved his head so that he was looking up at her. His arms instantly tightened around her waist as Edmund's brown eyes met hers Jess grinned at him.

"Morning sunshine." she whispered so she didn't wake Kale and Lucy.

Edmund yawned. "Morning."

"Look at your sister."

Edmund glanced over to where his sister lay and chuckled. "As her brother, I really should beat him up."

Jess giggled once more causing Edmund's smile to widen.

"Why can't they just admit they like each other?" asked Jess wishfully.

Edmund's smile dropped a bit. "Maybe he's scared that if he tells her, she won't feel the same way back."

"Why ever would he think that?"

"Maybe he gets mixed signals from her. One day she acts like his friend, the next day she's flirting with him." Edmund said all this without meeting Jess's eye.

Jess lifted his chin up so that he was forced to look up at her. "Trust me Ed, she feels the same way."

"The same way about what?"

Edmund and Jess immediately let go of each other and looked to their right. Kale was propped up on one elbow smirking while Lucy was giggling hysterically. Lucy's giggle was contagious because seconds later Jess was giggling hysterically too. This caused Edmund's blush to turn a deeper shade of red.

"We should get up." he mumbled standing up. "We still got one more locket to find."

"Okay." said Jess and Lucy in union.

"So where is Mount Peytl located?" asked Kale.

Edmund looked down at his map. "North. From where we are now, it's going to take about two weeks to get there."

"Well then let's get started!" said Jess clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>Edmund, Kale, Jess and Lucy dismounted off their horses. As soon as their feet touched the ground, rain started to fall. The raindrops that fell weren't normal ones; each raindrop was equivalent to the amount of water in a goblet. They all stared up at Mount Peytl. The book was right; the top could not be seen. Massive, dark clouds surrounded the top and every so often, a flash of lightning would appear. Thunder roared continuously.<p>

"How the hell are we going to get up there?" screamed Jess.

Edmund turned to look at her. Her wet hair was whipping her across the face as she spoke. Her skin had goose bumps all over. Edmund wanted to wrap his arms around her but knew that this wasn't the time. He had to stay focused.

"Climb!" he shouted back.

Jess's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well unless you can fly or got a helicopter of some sort, we're climbing!" screamed Kale sarcastically.

The four trudged around to the side of the mountain. Every time they took a step closer to the mountain, the rain seemed to pour down harder.

"I'll go first!" screamed Jess.

"No!" yelled Edmund.

"Yes!" retorted Jess. Jess stepped onto a rock attached to the mountain side. Hoisting herself up, she grabbed another rock.

"It's just like rock climbing!" Jess screamed back down to the others.

"I hate rock climbing." muttered Kale as Edmund went up next.

Lucy gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand. Kale looked at her. He couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing her around the waist, Kale pulled her in and crushed his lips onto hers. Lucy stood there in shock as Kale kissed her passionately.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" Edmund screamed.

Kale softly broke apart from Lucy and pressed his forehead against hers. Lucy was speechless. Kale took her hand and lead her to the mountain side.

"You go up first." Lucy nodded and hoisted herself up. Kale followed close behind.

* * *

><p>After a tiring journey up the mountain, they finally made it. Looking around them, all they saw were the top of clouds.<p>

"Think we can walk on them?" asked Jess.

"Don't be stupid." said Kale.

"But they look thick Kale. I think we can." Jess took a step forward onto the cloud. Edmund stood beside her and held onto her arm.

"See? We can" smiled Jess triumphantly.

Edmund then took a step onto the cloud next to Jess but wasn't so lucky. The cloud didn't support him and if he hadn't been holding onto Jess's arm, he would have fallen through. Jess managed to pull him while still on her cloud.

"Thanks." he said.

"I told you not to eat the doughnut!" she joked. Kale shot her a glare. "Sorry."

Kale was about to take a step forward and take his chance when Lucy held him back.

"Wait."

"What?" asked Kale.

"Look at the clouds. Some of them are dark some are light. The one Jess stepped on was light and she's fine, the one Ed stepped on was dark and he fell through. I think we can only step on the light clouds."

The other three looked around them and took in what Lucy said.

"Well, only one way to find out." said Edmund stepping onto a dark cloud. He didn't fall through.

"It works! Nice one Lu." said Jess. Lucy smiled shyly.

"So where are we going?" asked Kale. "I can't see anything but clouds."

"Let's go that way." pointed Jess. "The clouds get darker over there."

All four children then hopped and jumped there way over in that direction. After a while it became quite fun. Jess and Lucy bounced up and down acting as if it was a trampoline, causing them to then be scolded by Edmund and Kale.

"Hey." said Edmund. "Didn't the book say something about creatures being up here?"

"Maybe they died." shrugged Jess.

Edmund raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Jess crossed her arms.

"Don't you cock your eyebrow at me Edmund Pevensie!"

"Listen!" screamed Kale. Everyone went quiet. From a distance they were able to hear a voice chanting.

"_Stay away from it. Stay away from it. Stay away from it_."

Each time the words were said another voice joined in. Eventually it sounded like a hundred voices chanting.

"What do we do?" whispered Jess.

No one answered her. As soon as the words left her lips creatures came out from behind the shadows. Hundreds of them. Every one of them was equally as revolting as each other. They had the similar body shape and movement of monkeys. Every hair on them was a deep, deep black. Their pupils were twice the size they should have been. The explorer who has seen them before has been right. They were unnatural, filthy creatures...and they were closing in on them.

Edmund drew his sword and pointed it at the nearest one. "Stay away!" he screamed. This was the wrong move. As soon as the creature saw the blade their pupils turned red. The mouths hung open, drool dripping from their lips.

"Quick! Jump!" whispered Kale.

"What?" Jess hissed back.

"Jump onto the dark cloud!"

Realisation hit Jess of Kale's plan. In one swift movement she grabbed Lucy and Edmund's arm and threw herself backwards bringing them with her. Kale was standing behind them so was knocked over as well.

The four children fell through the darkness screaming. Neither could see one another. They fell through the air for about ten seconds before hitting a rock hard ground. Lights flashed on.

"Welcome."

A woman dressed in white step out from behind the shadows grinning evilly. Edmund, Kale, Lucy and Jess gasped.

"Recognise me?" she asked with false sweetness.

"You're dead." spat Jess.

The women's smile vanished.

"No, I'm alive. My mother is dead. She's dead because of you."

* * *

><p><em>Ooohhh! The suspense! <em>

_How many of you thought the White Witch would return? (Be honest!) _

_Stay with for the next chapter! I now have two weeks off school so will be updating more often. _

_Love you all heaps,_

_Maddie Tess._


	19. Mount Peytl Part II

_Thank you to everyone for being so patient! Here is the next chapter! _

_Hope you enjoy it as much as i have writing it!_

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess._

* * *

><p>Edmund, Lucy, Jess and Kale lay on the ground in silence. As they stared up at the woman standing in front of them, her smile widened.<p>

"I'm guessing my mother never mentioned me?"

When nobody answered, Lucy shook her head. It was she could manage.

"I'm not surprised. All she ever cared about was herself."

The woman walked over to one side of the room and picked up a brown hunting bag. From it, she drew Kale's locket.

"Looking for this I suppose?" she asked lazily as she dangled the locket from her finger.

Kale watched her with his locket. He didn't think it was fair. Why did he have to be the one whose locket ended up in the hands of her? Why couldn't he have fought a tree or octopus? Kale pushed the negative thoughts aside and focused. He needed to get his locket. So, mustering all the strength and courage he had, he stood up and faced the woman. This only caused her to laugh.

"This is your locket then, _Kale?_" she asked. "But is has a K here, shouldn't it be another letter?"

"No" he replied in a dangerously low tone. "That's my name."

"Well, wouldn't it be a pity if something happened to it?" she asked, putting on a fake worried face. Kale did his best to restrain himself, but couldn't any longer. Grabbing a stick close to him, he charged at the woman. She pulled out from behind her two swords and blocked Kale's attack.

"What?"she sneered. "You didn't think my mother taught me how to fight?"

Edmund, Lucy and Jess sat and watched in horror as Kale fought the woman. He did look rather like a ninja swinging the stick around. He blocked every blow she aimed at him and managed to poke her a few times. This only made her angrier. As she fought him the hatred in her eyes grew and the three became more worried.

"We should do something."Jess whispered.

Lucy nodded and started to slowly move around the room pressed against the wall. She stopped when she was positioned behind the woman. The woman was so intent on killing Kale that she didn't notice, so when Lucy leapt out at her from behind it took her by surprise. Both tumbled to the ground. Edmund and Jess took her swords and pointed it at her throat. Kale took the locket which had been hanging from her wrist the whole time.

"Don't think this is the end of It." she spat. "This is just the beginning."

"What's your name?" demanded Jess, pressing the tip of the sword deeper into her throat.

The woman smirked. "My name is Velma you little brat."

The four ran out of the room by a door which appeared out of nowhere. They ended up where they had first started to climb the mountain. Lucy and Kale shared a look here, a blush creeping up Kale's face. If the situation they were in had not been so dire, she would have giggled.

"Come on!" screamed Jess over the pouring rain and deafening thunderbolts.

They ran from the mountain to their horses, riding away as fast as they could with Kale still clutching the locket.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" asked Jess.<p>

Since they did not know where to go, they had ridden back to the hideout. It was exactly how they left it.

"What _can _we do Jess? She said this is just the beginning!" said Kale.

"She's got an army no doubt." said Lucy. "She'll attack Narnia with it, starting with Cair Parvel."

"We have to warn Peter and Susan then!" exclaimed Jess.

Horror crossed over Lucy's face. "Dear Aslan! I forgot!"

"Let's go warn them now." Kale said.

"We can't!" cried Lucy. Kale and Jess (who had been heading towards the exit) stopped and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What do you mean? They'll get attacked!"

"Aslan told us that they can know nothing about it, nor can they help us. Otherwise we will fail and all hope will be lost. If we tell Peter and Susan, they will prepare an army and try to help us."

"Well then what are we meant to do?" asked Kale.

Lucy thought for a minute before answering. Kale and Jess waited patiently by the exit. "We need to find Aslan. He'll tell us."

Kale nodded. "Jess and Ed stay here, Lucy you come with me."

Even though the situation was again dire (if not, then more), Lucy couldn't stop the butterflies from flittering around in her stomach and the smile which spread across her face. All because she was going to be alone with Kale.

* * *

><p>After the two had left, Jess walked over to Edmund who had been sitting in the corner watching the flame of a candle. He hadn't said a word since they'd met Velma. Jess sat beside the chair he was sitting in and looked up to him.<p>

"Edmund?" asked softly.

Edmund didn't respond. He kept staring at the flame.

"Edmund please talk to me."

Edmund slowly turned away from the candle and that's when she saw it. His eyes were red and swollen. The whole time they had been talking, he had been crying.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" she asked placing her hand on his knee.

Minutes passed before he answered. When he did, it was in such a soft whisper Jess had to lean in to hear him.

"I thought she was gone."

Jess looked up at him. Now she understood.

"What you did in the past..." she said.

Edmund nodded his head. "I'm a traitor."

"No." said Jess.

"Yes!" said Edmund standing up, knocking his chair over. "I'm sick of people telling me I'm not! I'm sick of people telling me it wasn't my fault! It was my fault!"

Jess stood up slowly, picked up the chair and turned to face him.

"It was your fault Edmund. You were a traitor." she said.

Edmund crossed the room and turned his back on her.

"Edmund, you _were_ a traitor. But you aren't anymore! You've grown to be the king the whole of Narnia loves! You've grown to be the king which Aslan and your family loves!"

When Edmund still didn't turn around she added something in a tiny whisper.

"You've grown to be the king I love."

Edmund this time turned around and looked at her.

"Edmund, you're not a traitor anymore because you regretted your actions. You may not be able to wipe that part of your history away, but you can accept it and move on knowing that you have changed into a better, braver man. You are the bravest person I know Edmund Pevensie because you have changed your ways and are now on the right path, and only one in a million can do that. You're one in a million Ed."

Edmund still didn't answer. Instead he crossed over to the other side of the room and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>ooohhhhhh! The first kiss! What will they say afterwards?<em>

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess_


	20. The Sword

_To dear all my lovely readers,_

_Thank you for staying with me! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my yearly exams have started and I have been flooded with notifications, study notes and have had so little time. Because of this updates may be a little slower, but never fear! I would never abandon this story or you!_

_Anyway, enough chatter. Enjoy the story! _

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE RE-READ THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 8 WHEN KALE AND JESS ARE INTRODUCING THEMSELVES AND THE DESCRIPTION OF JESS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER. IT ISN'T URGENT, BUT IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU DO.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Lucy trudged through the forest following Kale as he led her to who knows where.<p>

"Where are we going Kale?"

"To the middle of the forest."

Butterflies once again rose in her stomach as he spoke. His voice full of determination and focus. She was so distracted that she tripped over her own feet and fell. Kale was at her side helping her up in a second.

"Are you okay?" asked Kale worriedly.

Lucy nodded but couldn't look him in the eye. It would give away her blush. "I'm fine." She said.

Kale smiled at her. That was one of the things he loved about Lucy. She could be so strong and brave but shy and timid as well, like now. He saw her blush and resisted the urge to kiss her cheek.

"We're nearly there." He said. Lucy nodded again and Kale started to walk forward again. He stopped when Lucy held his arm.

"What was she talking about?" asked Lucy.

"What?"

"Velma. She said something about your name, about is being the wrong letter on your locket."

Kale looked at the ground and didn't answer.

"Kale, what is it?"

"It's nothing." said Kale turning to walk again.

Lucy grabbed his arm again and spun him around. "It isn't 'nothing' Kale. I noticed it the first time we met as well. You sent a look to Jess when she was introducing yourselves. What is it?"

Kale couldn't look at her. "Kale isn't my name."

"What is it then?"

Kale looked embarrassed and looked down. "Marion."

Lucy didn't say anything. She just stared at him. Lucy couldn't believe that was his real name.

"You can stop staring now okay?" he snapped. "I've had enough of that."

Lucy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows. "Don't snap at me!"

Kale put his head in his hands and sat down on a log. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've had a hard time with my name."

Lucy sat down beside him. "What do you mean?" she asked gently.

Kale sighed. "When I was going to school, kids used to make fun of me because of my name. They used to say that it didn't match my personality."

"I'm sorry." whispered Lucy.

"It's not your fault." mumbled Kale. "When I came to Narnia Jess came up with the idea to change my name."

"Who came up with Kale?"

"I did." Kale smiled. "When I was little I used to imagine my name was Kale."

"Why Kale?"

Kale shrugged. "When I was younger I looked up some names. I found the name Kale and it meant 'free man, strong'. I liked it. Since then I always wanted to be a Kale."

"Kale is a nice name." agreed Lucy. "It suits you well."

"Thanks." smiled Kale.

Kale and Lucy held there gazes and before they knew it, were slowly leaning in towards each other.

"Hello children."

Kale and Lucy stood up and blushed.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried happily.

Aslan chuckled. "I understand you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, sir." Kale bowed.

"There is no need to call me sir, Kale. We are equals."

Kale smiled. "We don't know what to do Aslan."

Aslan sat down beside the children. "You have met Velma?"

Lucy and Kale both nodded.

"Lucy, when we fought the White Witch, who led my army into battle?"

"Peter did."

"And who led the archers?"

"Susan did."

"Exactly, young one."

"You want us to gather an army?" asked Lucy shocked.

"No. We do not need any more wars. We have had enough death."

"So what then?"

"That you must decide for yourself. But remember; only four of you are needed to complete this quest. No more, and certainly no less."

Lucy looked panic-stricken. "I don't know if I can Aslan."

"You have so much faith in me, yet you doubt yourself so much. Have faith in yourself, dear one."

"I beg your pardon Aslan, but what about Jess and I?"

"Kale, you and Jess were brought here to help as well; however, to complete this quest you both need to overcome your fears."

"Thank you so much Aslan." said Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"Do not thank me yet children. Just stay focused on what you need to do, do not get too sidetracked with romance."

Here Kale and Lucy shared a blush. "Sorry." they both mumbled.

"Do not apologise, you have done nothing wrong. Just don't make romance the main priority."

"Thank you." whispered Lucy again.

"Goodbye young ones."

Aslan then turned and walked back into the shadows of the forest, leaving Kale and Lucy to race back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>"Edmund! Jess! We found Aslan! He told us-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence.<p>

Jess and Edmund were sleeping on the carpet. Jess had her head buried in his chest and both her hands gripping Edmund's right hand. Edmund had his left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him.

Kale let out a low whistle. "Looks like they're comfortable."

"Edmund was crying." Lucy said, completely ignoring Kale. "There are streak marks across his cheeks. I guess seeing Velma brought some memories back..."

Kale walked over to Jess and unsheathed her sword. He inspected it.

"What?"

"Remember the sword Aslan gave us when we first came to Narnia?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it had engravings on it. It would change all the time, whenever the situation changed."

"What does it say now?"

"_To complete the quest,_

_There must be two deaths._

_One with a heart of gold,_

_One with a heart that's cold."_

* * *

><p><em>Ooh! What does that mean? Who has to die?<em>

_What about Edmund and Jess? _

_Find out next chapter!_

_I love you all so much that I am giving you each an imaginary virtual cookie!_

_Enjoy, and until next time,_

_Maddie Tess._


	21. The Person With The Heart Of Gold

_Hello to all my fantastic readers!_

_I felt so guilty about not updating that I updated (obviously). This will be the last update for a week or two because of my yearly exams. The next chapter should be up around the 6__th__ November. Sorry! _

_But, if the number of reviews improves, then maybe I'll update sooner. We'll see._

_Enjoy! _

_Maddie Tess  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jess woke up to see blue. Opening her eyes a little wider, she saw it was someone's shirt. Looking up she saw it was Edmund's shirt. Her movement caused Edmund to stir and his eyes fluttered open. She grinned up at him.<p>

"Morning sunshine!" she whispered.

Edmund smirked. "Sunshine?"

"Oh shut up!" she said giving him a shove.

Jess could feel the rise and fall of his chest quicken as a chuckled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Edmund stared down into her deep brown eyes. His mind flicked back to when he had first met her. How he could feel himself drowning in her beautiful eyes. How they sparkled, making him instantly feel happier. Edmund's instincts took over. He crashed his lips down onto hers. At first the kiss was one-sided, but after getting over the shock Jess kissed him back with just as much passion.

To the couple, it felt like they were kissing for an eternity. But for the onlookers, it was one minute.

"Well there goes my appetite."

Edmund and Jess broke apart and turned to face Kale and Lucy sitting at the table.

"Honestly, there is no such thing as privacy here." muttered Edmund as he helped Jess stand up.

"Privacy? Where were we supposed to go?" retorted Kale.

"How about outside?"

"How about you stop eating my sister's face?"

Edmund's smirk re-appeared. "I will when you."

Lucy started to choke on the water she'd been drinking and Jess was suddenly interested.

"When did you two..."

"At the bottom of Mount Peytl."

Jess crossed her arms and looked angrily at Kale.

"Is that seriously the most romantic spot and time you thought of?"

Kale threw his hands up in the air and looked at Lucy for help. Lucy sighed.

"We saw Aslan yesterday."

"Excellent! What did he say?"

Lucy and Edmund recounted exactly what had happened yesterday, leaving out the conversation about Kale's name.

"So we need to get over our romantic feelings and overcome our fears?" asked Edmund.

"Basically." answered Kale.

"And we need to do it with just the four of us."

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Hand me your sword Jess."

Jess unsheathed her sword and handed it to her brother.

"Aslan gave us this sword when we first came to Narnia. We discovered that it had engravings on it, but it would change when the situation changed."

"So what does it say now?"

"_To complete the quest,_

_There must be two deaths._

_One with a heart of gold,_

_One with a heart that's cold."_

"Obviously the one with a heart that's cold is Velma." said Jess.

"That's what we thought last night." said Lucy. "But we're confused with the one with a heart of gold."

"We have to do this quest by ourselves right?" asked Edmund.

"That's right."

"So, wouldn't it have to be one of us?"

"But Aslan said that we need no more, and certainly no less." Kale pointed out.

"What about if we don't really die?" asked Jess.

Everyone stared at her. "What are you on about?"

"If one of us dies, but doesn't really."

"How?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just thinking about ways where we can avoid death."

Kale pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is ridiculous."

Lucy rubbed her hand circles on his back. "It'll be okay."

"Can't we use your cordial Lu? So that you'll save them at the last minute?"

Lucy shook her head. "They wouldn't have actually died, so it wouldn't classify as a death."

"There's got to be some other way."

"I think we need to go back to our old plan." said Edmund.

"What was that?"

Edmund looked over at the piles of books. "It's how we found our answers before."

* * *

><p>Four hours later Jess added the 27th book she'd been through to her pile.<p>

"My head hurts." said Kale from the other side of the room. "Can we take a break?"

Lucy shook her head.

"I don't think we're going to find it in here." said Edmund.

"What else do you suggest?" said Lucy irritably. Right now she sounded much like Susan, and that wasn't a good thing.

"To not look though anymore books?" suggested Jess.

Kale and Edmund snickered. Lucy glared at her friend.

"Come on Lu. Take a break."

Lucy sighed and set her book down. "I'm just scared."

"We all are Lu." said Edmund gently.

"I just can't imagine how this is going to work! I mean to die but not to die? That's impossible."

"You're right. It is impossible." said Kale.

Everyone looked over to him in the corner.

"I think we just need to accept that one of us needs to die."

"But-"

"I know what Aslan said about not having one less! But to complete the quest and to stop Velma we need to."

Silence filled the room. No one dared to speak.

"Who?" whispered Lucy.

"The person with the heart of gold." said Edmund.

"Which is?"

"I don't know. Who here is perfect?"

"Wait!" cried Jess. "My sword just flashed!"

"Are there new words?"

Jess didn't speak. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her throat was dry and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What is it Jessie?" asked Kale. Jess looked up at him and tried to smile. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her that. It must have been years. She handed the sword to Edmund who was sitting beside her.

"What does it say?"

Edmund's eyes were filled were anger and fear as he spoke:

"_To bring about the cold one's death,_

_My owner will take her final breath._

_Upon the stone where she lay,_

_She won't live to see the next day."_

* * *

><p><em>ARGHHHHHH! I can't believe Jess has to die! I am such a terrible author. *cries*<em>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ I am so sad about the lack of reviews. I am feeling so disheartened. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay with me to find out what happens next! _

_Love you all to itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny-tiny bits,_

_Maddie Tess._


	22. Two Deaths

_I'm back! *applause*_

_Just like I promised, I am back on the 6__th__ of November! My exams are over and I have no assignments for the rest of the year. So hopefully, I should be updating more often. _

_Thank you to everyone for being so patient! It really means a lot to me. I hope you all stay with me to the end._

_Enjoy! I love you all!_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is dedicated to Tiffywiffy1205 who has been very supportive of me during this stressful time. Thank you!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nobody dared to move.<p>

"Jess isn't dying." said Edmund

"Ed-" started Jess.

"You're not dying!" Edmund yelled.

Once again the room fell silent.

"Aslan wouldn't do this to me." he whispered.

Jess moved closer to Edmund. "Aslan doesn't have control over everything."

"Maybe we should try to find him again."

Lucy shook her head, her golden curls moving with it. "We've already asked him. I don't think he's going to come again."

"I'm going to make him." said Edmund angrily. Edmund stood up and walked to the exit of the hideout. He was gone from view within seconds.

"Edmund!" cried Lucy. Tears were streaming down her face as she chased after her brother.

Jess looked over at Kale. Her brother was curled up in a ball with his head in his hands. Jess walked over to him slowly.

"Kale?"

Kale's head popped out and Jess saw he was crying. Seeing Kale cry was very rare. Usually he cried in private when he wasn't going to be disturbed. Jess couldn't remember the last time she had seen him like this.

"Kale." Jess sat beside him and stoked the hair out of his face. His crying now turned into sobbing.

"I-I-ca-can't lose y-you Jessie!" he said between sobs. Jess hugged him until he calmed down enough to talk properly. It took a while.

"You're my baby sister Jessie." he whispered. "We've always stuck together. You can't leave me. Remember when you were six years old and we used to play at the old tree? That's when we promised each other that we could never be separated. You're a part of me Jessie. I'm not letting you go."

Jess broke down at the end of Kale's speech. Kale cradled her in his arms until they were both fast asleep. Hours later Edmund and Lucy returned. Both had bloodshot eyes. Neither of them said a word as they lay down and slept.

Jess was the first to wake the next morning. Or so she thought. As she glanced around the room she saw the others talking at the table. Feeling a little rejected, she got up and joined them.

"Morning Jessie."

Jess smiled. She liked that Kale now referred to her using her old nickname. It brought back happy memories and made her feel special.

"Hi." she said. Lucy gave her a hug while Edmund held her hand under the table as they spoke.

"We were just talking about what the sword said. The part: '_Upon the stone where she lay'_. I was thinking that maybe it was referring to the stone we woke up on when we entered Narnia the second time."

Jess nodded. "That sounds right."

"What about the part _'To bring about the cold one's death'_. Does that mean that when Jessie dies, Velma will die as well?" asked Lucy.

Edmund nodded his head. Jess gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement. She was happy he was now participating in the conversation.

"What about the lockets?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"The lockets, what purpose do they serve now?"

"Where are they?" asked Jess.

"Here." said Lucy pulling all four lockets out from her bag and setting them down on the table.

Edmund reached out and grabbed his. He tried to force it open but with no such luck. Lucy, Kale and Jess did the same, but weren't any more successful.

"This is stupid!" cried Kale as he tried to bite his way into the locket. Jess couldn't help but laugh at her brother's attempts. Lucy soon joined in and even Edmund couldn't hide his grin.

"You're an idiot Kale."

Kale stopped and looked at Edmund.

"I am not! At least I'm _trying_ to get it open!"

"Yeah, but lockets aren't opened with our mouths."

"Shut up!" said Kale causing Jess and Lucy to laugh even more.

Edmund placed his locket on the table and put his arm around Jess, pulling her closer to him. Kale (pretending not to notice) decided to play hockey. Aiming his locket at Edmund's, he slid it across the table hoping it would knock it off. But what happened next surprised everyone.

The lockets made a click and stuck together.

"What the?" said Edmund trying to detach his locket from Kale's.

"Wait!" cried Lucy. She took joined her and Jess's locket onto the boys so it formed a bigger square. Two more clicks were heard.

"Well done Lucy!" said Jess. Lucy blushed.

Kale's face fell. "Well done _Lucy?_ I did it! If I hadn't slid it across we never would have found it!"

"Yes, but you had different intentions." stated Edmund. Kale threw a glare at Edmund and Edmund smirked back.

"What do we do now?" asked Jess.

"I don't know. Ask _Lucy._ She'll know." Kale sulked.

"Oh, stop being a baby Kale." said Edmund.

"I need some fresh air."

Kale stood up and ran across the room to the exit.

"I think we need to go this stone." said Jess.

"When should we leave?" asked Lucy.

"As soon as possible I think."

"Then we will leave in an hour. Jess can help me pack, Lucy can go after Kale. If anyone can calm him down, it's you."

* * *

><p>"Kale?"<p>

"Lucy."

Lucy smiled.

"Where are you Kale?"

"Where are _you_ Lucy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and followed where the voice had come from.

"There you are!" she said as she spotted him. He was lying on the grass staring up at the sky. Lucy stood beside him.

"Come on Kale. We're leaving in an hour to go to the stone."

Kale patted the spot beside him motioning for her to lie next to him. Lucy sighed and gave in.

"You're so pretty Lucy."

Lucy blushed. "You're very handsome Kale."

Kale smirked as he saw her blush.

"What else do you like about me?" he asked.

"You're very strong and masculine."

"I see you didn't have to think about it, you knew straight away."

Lucy blushed even more and sat up.

"We should go." she mumbled. Kale followed her as she walked back to the hideout.

"I like that you're humble and sweet." he said.

"Thank you." said Lucy still walking.

"I like that you care for everyone."

"Thank you." Lucy said again. Kale smirked and grabbed her hand, spinning her around. Before she could protest Kale kissed her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Her hands flew to his hair as she pulled him towards her. Kale wrapped his arms around her waist and the small of her back. He held her possessively and didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

Eventually though they both felt the need for air and broke apart. Kale rested his forehead against hers as he looked down at her. Lucy's eyes were closed but neither of them let go of each other. Kale covered her neck and cheekbones with little kisses as she squealed in delight. He stopped when at her ear.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

Lucy pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you too." she said.

This sent them into another passionate embrace. Lucy felt her knees go weak and no matter how hard she tried to stand up, her knees gave way. Luckily, Kale was there to catch her. Lucy felt like she didn't weigh a thing in Kale's strong arms. She could have stayed like that forever.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" asked Edmund impatiently.<p>

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to send two lovebirds off into the forest together." said Jess standing beside him.

Edmund froze and turned to Jess.

"He wouldn't." he said darkly.

Jess sighed. "He wouldn't." she confirmed.

Edmund still gazed down at her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He had the urge to kiss her when Aslan's words of wisdom ran through his head. He shook himself and looked up to see Lucy and Kale running towards them.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded.

Lucy blushed and Kale smirked. "Talking."

"With words or actions?" Edmund asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're already late."

* * *

><p>The four children slowed down their horse.<p>

In front of them was a huge, flat stone in the shape of a square.

"This is where you woke up?" asked Edmund.

"Jess was lying on the stone. I was lying on the grass here." said Kale motioning next to the stone.

"Let's do this then." said Jess jumping off her horse and lying down on the stone.

"Are you sure about this Jess?" whispered Edmund beside her.

Jess held his hand and nodded. "What else can be done?"

Edmund felt tears welling up in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

Unsheathing his sword he offered it to Kale. Kale shook his head.

"I can't stab my own sister." he said, his face pale white as he looked at Jess.

Edmund stood beside Jess and looked down at her. She had closed her eyes and her hands beside her. Edmund took a deep breath in and looked over at Kale and Lucy. Kale was watching Jess. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Lucy stood beside him praying to Aslan. Her eyes were staring at the ground. She couldn't watch.

Edmund looked down at her one more time.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said.

Edmund raised his arms up with the sword in his hands and in one swift movement stabbed her in the heart.

An ear-piercing scream erupted from the shadows of the forest. It was so loud that every creature in Narnia was able to hear it. The three turned to see Velma in a heap on the ground.

Just like Jess, she had been stabbed through the heart.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next?<em>

_How will Kale react to Edmund stabbing his sister? Is Jess gone forever?_

_Find out in the next chapter! Stay with me until then! _

_Love you all!_

_Maddie Tess_


	23. Never Be Torn Apart

_Hello my darling readers! How are you all? _

_Sorry I took so long. I think this would have had to have been the hardest chapter to write so far. I kept changing it so often that I got myself confused! (I do that a lot.) Because I have spent so much time and effort into writing this, I would really appreciate some feedback and reviews. Even if it is just a sentence long, I just need something! Thanks._

_But finally, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

_Maddie Tess xxx_

_P.S – PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Peter angrily.<p>

"That would have to be the most _awful_ sound I've ever heard!" exclaimed Susan.

"Tell me about it." muttered Peter trying to unblock his ears. Susan glared at him.

"Do you think this had something to do with Edmund and Lucy? They've been gone for three months now. I am getting really worried about them Peter." Susan asked worriedly.

Peter remembered Aslan's words. "They're fine Susan."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Aslan will take care of them."

"What about Kale and Jessica?"

"What about them?"

Susan frowned. "I'm not sure, but they were hiding something. Edmund and Lucy seemed very fond of them. To be honest, I don't trust them."

Peter sighed. "I don't either Susan, but we have to stay out of this. Just remember that Aslan brought them here. We need to trust him."

Susan sat down heavily in her chair and folded her arms.

"Fine." she said. "I'll trust Aslan. But if anything happens to them then I am _not_ going to be happy!" 

* * *

><p>For Edmund, time seemed to go slower.<p>

The trees stopped swaying. The soft breeze of wind stopped whistling. The grass stood still. The air instantly felt thicker making it was harder for him to breathe.

As soon as the sword came down on Jess' heart, blood stained the sword. Blood seeped through her clothing onto the stone.

Velma stumbled out of the forest, screaming in pain while clutching her heart. The screaming eventually stopped and her body lay there motionless.

Lucy ran over and knelt beside her. A minute later she turned and looked at Edmund, giving him the signal that she was dead. When she stepped back, Edmund could see the grass around her drenched in her blood. Her blood was so dark that it looked almost black.

Edmund still held the sword in his hands. The sword still plunged into Jess. Slowly, he let his tears stream down his already damp cheeks as he lifted the sword. Jess didn't move.

Edmund kneeled beside the stone and hung his head. He started sobbing so hard that he had trouble breathing. Lucy came and put her arms around him, her tears now flowing freely as well. Together, they cried their hearts out. 

* * *

><p>Hours later, Lucy stood up and held her brother's hand. Edmund reluctantly stood up as well and looked at Jess. She had paled, otherwise there was no difference.<p>

Edmund felt Lucy tug his hand and say something about going back to the hideout. Edmund took a deep breath and walked away.

He walked away from the girl who had brought him so much joy.

He walked away from the girl who had given her life to save Narnia.

He walked away from the girl who had stolen his heart.

Just like the prophecy had said.

* * *

><p>Aslan stood at the edge of the cliff. The very same cliff he had talked to both Peter and Edmund years ago on.<p>

Aslan closed his eyes as the ear-piercing scream erupted.

He knew he's done the right thing in bringing Kale and Jessica back to Narnia.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat staring into her mug of steaming hot chocolate. It unusual for her to be up this early in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She watched the little pieces of chocolate dance around on the surface and starting to melt. Then they started to sink into the froth and disappear from view. Eventually, they were gone.<p>

Just like Jess.

Lucy couldn't believe that she was gone, her first best friend. Jess never laughed or joked about Lucy's vivid imagination. Jess didn't judge Lucy because she didn't use a sword or bow and arrows. Jess stood up against Edmund and Kale when they were teasing her. Jess told Lucy her secrets, making her feel like the most important person in the world. In return, Lucy told hers.

Jess was the perfect best friend.

Lucy felt tears welling up in her already swollen eyes as she thought more and more of the fond memories she had with Jess. Her thoughts were interrupted when Edmund stirred in his sleep. Alarmed, Lucy quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and drank some of her now cold chocolate. She couldn't let Edmund see her cry, she had to stay strong.

"Lucy?"

Lucy blinked back some tears. "Yes?"

"Where's Kale?"

Lucy froze. She had been thinking about Jess so much, she had forgotten about Kale. Lucy immediately felt guilty. Here she'd been feeling sorry for herself when Kale, Jess' _brother_, was hurting ten times as much.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"When did you last see him?"

"Just before-" Lucy hesitated, but went on. "Just before Jess died."

Edmund remained quiet for a second.

"We need to find him."

Lucy nodded and stood up to put her mug away. However, just before she reached the sink, she gasped and dropped the mug, smashing it into a million pieces.

"Lucy! What is it?"

Lucy spun around and started sobbing uncontrollably. Edmund wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it Lu?"

"Kale's gone!"

"He'll be back."

"No he won't! He's dead!"

Edmund pulled his sister off him and stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy looked into her brother's eyes before reciting:

"_Well done to you,_

_you've opened the book,_

_found the photo of two,_

_but have a closer look._

_Never seen them before,_

_but because of them your alive,_

_talk to Aslan,_

_and they will arrive._

_However, heed my warning!_

_Close relationships will be forming._

_These two will steal two more hearts,_

_able to outwit anyone,_

_for they are very smart,_

_but never __**ever**__, will they be torn apart."_

Edmund suddenly understood.

"They're never going to be torn apart..." he said.

Lucy nodded, new tears forming.

"Kale's dead as well." she choked out before sobbing again.

* * *

><p>Kale tried his best to keep his eyes shut while someone shook him roughly.<p>

"Just one more minute..." he mumbled.

He heard the person sigh and walk off. Kale smiled in triumph as he went back to his dream about a girl with blonde curls and a curvy body, a girl who in his opinion was perfect. He was, however, rudely brought back to reality seconds later when a bucket of freezing cold water came down on him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey yourself!" the person scoffed.

Kale's eyes snapped open. Only one person talked to him like that.

"Jessie?"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know, I am evil. *grins evilly*<em>

_I really need some more reviews. I know some of you are so kindly reading this, but you are not reviewing. I desperately need some support here and am feeling a little disheartened about the lack of reviews. _

_So, the next chapter will not be put up until I have at least 40 reviews! Only six more reviews! (Simply press the little button down there and type a couple of words. It's not that hard!)_

_Thank you again! You are all FANTASTIC!_

_Love you all to bits,_

_Maddie Tess xxx_


	24. All In Good Time

_Here it is! The very last chapter!_

_But never fear, THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL! _

_Now on with the story, enjoy!_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes until midnight. Edmund sat in the drawing room in his favourite armchair staring at the window. He watched the rain pelting down outside.<p>

Lucy watched her brother from the doorway. It had been five months since Kale and Jess had gone. She and Edmund still mourned.

"Edmund?"

Edmund didn't move. Lucy moved over towards him. He was staring at the window.

"Edmund please answer me." she whispered.

Edmund looked up at his baby sister just in time to see her shiver. The armchair he sat in was large, three times as big as Edmund himself. Edmund moved over, allowing Lucy to cuddle up beside him.

"I can't just accept that they're gone Lu." he said.

Lucy nodded. "I know."

The young king and queen sat in silence as they watched the rain. Without warning, Lucy stood up and walked over to the window. Placing her fingertips under the window, she lifted it up, allowing the cool breeze to enter the room. At the exact same moment, midnight stuck.

The cold wind blew out the fire in the fireplace and candles. Lucy spun around and looked at Edmund who was already out of his seat, grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. Lucy grinned back.

Edmund and Lucy stood waiting. Their grins faded as minutes passed by.

"Just a coincidence." said Lucy as she sat back down in the armchair.

Edmund turned away from her and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was crying. She immediately felt guilty for raising his hopes.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Edmund shook his head. "It's not your fault." he mumbled sitting down beside her. Lucy hid her face in his shoulder as she let her tears flow freely.

"Now, don't cry Lucy-Lu."

Edmund and Lucy looked up and, to their surprise, saw Kale standing before them.

"Kale!" Lucy squealed as she stood up and flung her arms around his neck. Kale chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"If this is the reception I get after leaving, I might leave more often."

Lucy pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "If you do then I shall have to kill you myself!"

Kale smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips. Lucy squealed again and buried her face in his chest. Edmund, feeling rather like a third wheel, cleared his throat loudly. Kale looked up.

"Ed!" he smiled. "How can I help you?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow, causing his friend to grin even more.

"Where's Jess?" Edmund asked.

Kale sighed. "It's complicated."

"We have time." said Lucy.

Kale smiled sadly at her. "You do, but not me."

"Where are you going?"

"It's complicated."

"Stop saying that!" shouted Lucy playfully.

"But it is!" laughed Kale.

"She isn't dead, is she?" asked Edmund worriedly.

"Depends what you mean by dead."

"Is she breathing?"

Kale though for a while before answering. "Yes."

"Why did it take you so long to answer? Is she ill?"

"Not exactly."

"Would you stop speaking like that and just give us a straight answer?" said Edmund irritably.

Kale laughed again and took some slow steps backwards, away from them. "I feel rather like Aslan now."

"Where are you going?" said Lucy, disappointment in her voice.

"Didn't I already answer that question?" he teased.

Edmund frowned. "Not really."

"Exactly."

Lucy looked confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I am aware of that."

"So could you make sense?" asked Edmund.

"Sorry mate, no can do. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Kale turned around to the window and prepared himself to jump.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. Kale turned back around, one leg out the window.

"Will you be coming back?" she whispered.

Kale smirked at her and Edmund. Instead of answering, he blew her a kiss and jumped.

Lucy and Edmund ran to the window and looked down, only to see the rain splattering on the pavement below.

Kale was gone.

Lucy started bawling as Edmund tried to hold back his tears. Eventually, he couldn't any longer and the two leant on each other as they cried.

* * *

><p>Little did they know that somewhere far, far away, a little girl was crying as she watched them? She was crying while a great lion comforted her.<p>

"Dry your eyes dear one."

Jess dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Will I ever see them again Aslan?"

"You will someday Jessica, as will your brother. But you must be patient. Time is something that cannot be rushed."

"What do we do now?"

"You must go home."

Jess nodded and stood up. She walked over to her brother who was standing in the corner. Just as they were about to walk into the portal, Jess turned back to Aslan.

"Aslan, I have one last question: What was the importance of retrieving the lockets?"

Aslan smiled. "All in good time will that be revealed, dear one. All in good time."

* * *

><p><em>That's it! *cries*<em>

_But stay with me for the sequel! I promise you will not regret it. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! The sequel will not be posted until I get at least 48 reviews. (Just press the little button down there.) Even if it is a couple of words it will be greatly appreciated._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed alerted and made me or this story a favourite. You have no idea how much it means to me. Please stay with me for the sequel! =)_

_Love you all so much and until we meet again, _

_Maddie Tess xxx_


	25. Author's Note  Please Read

_Hello my AMAZING readers!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and made me or this story a favourite me. You all mean the world to me and I absolutely love you all! Because of this, I really value your opinions and want to take a vote:_

_**Should the sequel still be set in the Golden Age or in Prince Caspian?  
><strong>_

_Please let me know what you think so I can start working on the sequel right away. While you all wait (not for long hopefully), feel free to read some of my other stories. I have a humorous one called 'Edmund's Riddle' and I think you would all enjoy it. _

_Thank you all so much again! Love you all to bits!_

_Maddie Tess xxx_


	26. Author's Note 2

**_Author's Note No. 2_**

Okay, I'm writing another author's note because people seem to be getting very confused. If this is set in _Prince Caspian_, it will be **after** the war between the Telmarines and Narnians (just clearing that up). If you would like to change your vote, then just PM me again.

I would really appreciate what you think because I don't want to start writing the sequel until I get your opinions. (Because you are all awesome.)

Thanks again! (And sorry to bother you)

Maddie Tess xxx

P.S - Does anyone secretly wish that Aslan will someday wisk them away to Narnia?

To ride a talking horse?

To have tea with Mr Tumnus?

To talk with Mr and Mrs Beaver?

To have Oreius teach you to use a sword?

To have Father Christmas give you a magical gift?

To run through the woods and dance with nymphs?

To discover magical creatures you never even knew exist?

To go back to a time when chivalry wasn't dead?

I know I do.

Anyone else?

=)


End file.
